


Five and Twenty Questions

by Tenukii



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: 1960s, Dorks in Love, Folk Music, M/M, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenukii/pseuds/Tenukii
Summary: Archive of a defunct Tumblr ask blog for Al Cody and Llewyn Davis, set in the year 1964.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**What made you want to become a musician?**

Uh, I wanted to give back to the community and make people as happy as music had always made me.

…

Okay, so actually it was Gene Autry.  I saw a lot of his movies growing up, and listened to his radio show.  I had the Cowboy Code memorized.  (…still do.  I mean, it’s a good way to live, right?  The “respecting parents” part is kinda hard sometimes, but the rest is pretty easy, and if everyone followed the “don’t hit smaller men” part, no one could beat up Llewyn anymore.  Anyway, everyone says I’m a nice guy, and it’s really ‘cos of the Cowboy Code.)

But yeah, I wanted to be a singing cowboy too.  Even if my cousin said there ain’t any cowboys from New Jersey, and my mom said being a musician ain’t a respectable career.  I think I’ve done all right for myself, even if I never get famous.

I mean, look at that neat hat.  I like the boots too, but they’re a little too flashy for me.  Mine are plain, dark brown leather.  I do have a shirt like this, but I don’t wear it much ‘cos Llewyn hates it.

So yeah.  I became a musician because of Gene Autry.   ~~And because it pissed off my parents.~~

…look don’t tell Llewyn any of this, all right?  I’d never hear the end of it.

* * *

 

**What's your honest opinion of Llewyn's cooking?**

Honestly? Most of it’s pretty good.  I guess he learned how to cook for himself all those times he was  ~~bumming off~~  staying with other people.

He’s better at making simple stuff than when he gets ambitious, though.  Like he really got into trying to make Jello salads at one point.  You know, with fruit and marshmallows and stuff suspended in Jello made in a mold.  Except the fruit always sank to the bottom because he got impatient and stirred it in too soon, or there was the one time he forgot about it and put the fruit in at the last minute so it just stayed on the top.

Did you know they started making celery-flavored Jello in the 1960s?  Yeah, it tastes about as awful as you’d think.  Just look at this shit.

Uh, so anyway, Llew’s Jello phase didn’t last long, thank God.  But if he does make something I don’t like, I eat it anyway and try to pretend it tastes good ‘cos I mean, at least I ain’t gotta cook, and I don’t like to hurt his feelings.  He tries, he really does (most of the time), and he’s had enough negative people in his life without me criticizing him too.

~~but I don’t mind if I never see a dish of Jello again for the rest of my life~~

* * *

**Favorite position to make love?**

 

geez >////<

uh well I like being able to see Llewyn’s face.  So if he’s topping we usually do cowboy. (I ain’t trying to be funny or ironic, that’s what it’s called apparently.  Although a lot of times he wants me to wear my hat while we do it.  He says he hates that hat, but really he loves it.)

If I’m topping he’s usually either on his back, or in my lap so I can hold him.  Ya know… I usually AM topping now that I think about it.  The first time, Llew was all “no you’re not doing that to me” and now he  ~~begs for~~   ~~demands~~  likes it. *shrug* I ain’t complaining.

* * *

 

**Purple for the boys**

 

_what’s your astrological sign?_  
Taurus  
**Scorpio**

_what’s the best piece of advice you ever received?_    
This one time when I was a kid, my parents had just had a fight, and my mom said, “For the love of God, don’t ever grow up to be like your father.”  I like to think that I didn’t.  
**probably what Bud Grossman told me… stay out of the sun, shave off my beard, and get back to singing with Jim.  not that I did any of it.**  
I’m glad you didn’t.  It  _wasn’t_  good advice, except for the beard part.  
**fuck you, you love my beard.**  
No I don’t, but I do love your skin just the color it is and you’re good enough to sing on your own.  You’re too good for Jim.  
**///// shut up Al, next question**

_when’s the last time you followed your instincts?_  
I do it all the time at work, basically.  I’m good at sales, like I tend to know what people need before  _they_ do.  (Works that way with Llew too, I know how to take care of him ♥)  
**it’s been a while.  my instincts suck.  works out better when I do the opposite.**

_what’s your favorite food?_  
Spaghetti.  
**…really?  how come you never told me that?  I never make spaghetti.**  
*shrug* You never asked.  
**fuckin’ dork.  Anyway, mine’s steak, any cut as long as it’s seasoned right.  (dammit now I have to go to the store and get stuff for spaghetti)**

_what’s your secret dream?_  
…  
**…what?**  
Go away, it said secret.  You can’t listen.  
**FINE**  
…okay so I’d love to take a vacation out West one day to one of those working ranches and stay for like a week or something and do real life cowboy stuff.  Llew’d probably hate it though, and I’d feel guilty going off on a vacation without him.  I’m gone sometimes on business trips as it is, and I miss him pretty bad just on those.  
**-elsewhere- secret dream? hell, it’s not a secret, I want to be famous.  I don’t even care about being _rich_  and famous, just  _famous_.  (I can say that now that I have an actual home and shit, and that’s mostly Al’s doing and not mine, but still.)  
okay so if I  _have_  to tell a secret one– well it’s not even a dream, more like an “in a perfect world” scenario.  but.  I want to give Al a family.  like I wish we could adopt kids so he could be a dad (because I know he wants that even if he says he doesn’t because he’s  _too fuckin’ nice_ ), and… we could give them what neither of us really had.  I mean, neither of us had  _bad_  families, but my parents didn’t want me to be a musician and neither did his, and there’s my sister and his cousin and… hell, I guess what I mean is, I want to give some kid the unconditional love I never had, and I know Al’d want to too.  he loves  _me_  that way, God only knows why or how.  the only kids I ever made were ones nobody wanted, and now I wish it had been my choice to keep them or not because now I  _do_  want them.  now I have someone I want to be a family with.**

* * *

**Do you have a favorite memory of the two of you?**

One is when Llewyn first told me he loved me.

Like… it’s kinda hard to explain, but right after he moved in, I kept expecting him to say it.  ‘Cos Llew is a manipulative little bastard, and I thought he’d say it ‘cos he wanted my help, ‘cos he wanted to make sure I didn’t kick him out again.  He’d say it and wouldn’t mean it.

But then he never said it, and he’d been living with me for like six months, so I wasn’t expecting it anymore.  And then he said he loved me and I figured he probably meant it, ‘cos it was pretty obvious I wasn’t gonna kick him out after that long.  He still doesn’t say it a whole lot, and every time he does, it makes me  ~~all fluttery inside~~  happy.

Okay so another one is when we first met. (February 18, 1961, if you’re curious.)

‘Cos I thought he was a jerk (I was right), and he thought I was an idiot.  (Maybe he was right too.  I’m sure grinning like one there.  But hell, Llewyn was hot, even if he was a jerk and a mess.)

I sure didn’t wanna get involved with him though, in any sense of the word.  I could tell he was trouble, and he kept looking at me like this:

But then he asked to come stay with me, and he looked at me like  _this_ :

And I like that memory ‘cos when he gives me that look, I still can’t tell him no.

…that was real long, sorry.

* * *

**Do you prefer to top or bottom ?**

-////- um well

I never topped anyone before Llewyn (okay so I’ve only been with two other guys but still) ‘cos, uh… well to be honest I thought I’d never get laid if I didn’t bottom.  I mean, I ain’t very good looking, and I was broke back then, and well… thought I’d better take what I could get.  It wasn’t all that great, ‘cos those guys didn’t care much if I enjoyed it or not, but I did like it.

It’s a lot better with Llew, and I still like it… but yeah I prefer topping now.  Not gonna go into the details, but, uh… Llew’s an amazing bottom.  Demanding though.  Even when I’m doing him, he’s definitely the dominant one in bed… most of the time.  Every now and then I, uh, assert myself.  And he loves it, heh.

* * *

**Do you really have an 8 pack?**

I… don’t know? An 8 pack of what?

**tell them no.  you don’t.**

Okay, Llewyn says no…?

***shoves Al aside* he’s not that ripped. got a bit of a six-pack though.  probably ‘cos I make him do all the yard work.**

* * *

**1, 6, 13, 18**

Gonna answer these one at a time.  Hope you don’t mind.

**1\. Tell me your version of the perfect fairy tale.**

Uh well it’d be a Western. I always liked the story of beauty and the beast a lot, so… maybe a cowboy under a magic spell that turned him into… uh, a buffalo?  That walked on hind legs and wore boots and a hat?  And then, um, an old rancher gets lost and ends up at his place and picks a… cactus flower for his  ~~son~~  daughter, so the buffalo guy gets mad and says he’s gonna kill him.  But instead the rancher’s daughter comes to stay there, and the buffalo guy falls in love with her.  And he lets her go home to see her dad but she doesn’t come back and he nearly dies ‘cos he loves her so much. Then she DOES come back and finds him and says she loves him and he turns human again and they live happily ever after?

Okay that kind of sucks, but a half-buffalo guy would be kind of neat.

Like this:

or this guy

except he’s a police chief and not a cowboy.  And not the American kind of buffalo but whatever.

(By the way, animated movies have really changed.  Like, the last Disney movie I saw was Peter Pan, and it was neat and all, but that looks almost  _real_. …why are there so many drawings on the Internet of that buffalo guy naked though? and who are these people who call themselves “furries”?  I don’t think I’m gonna look for pictures of anthropomorphic animals anymore.)

* * *

**Llewyn, what’s the thing(s) you like most about Al?**

**eh, I dunno.**

**…**

**okay he’s not around?  good, so, uh.  he’s… he really is genuinely the nicest person I’ve ever met.  I mean, I know he didn’t really want me around at first, but he put up with me anyway.  too nice to tell anyone no, you know what I mean?  he’s still always doing stuff for people even when they don’t deserve it.**

**and he still puts up with a lot of shit from me, I know. when we fight, he usually apologizes first, even if it’s my fault. fine, so it usually _is_  my fault, but I’m trying, right?  and yeah the sex is good but I love him for a lot more than that.**

**physically… his eyes are nice. and that fuckin’ dorky smile with those thick lips of his, it’s really cute even though he’s self-conscious about it.  and he’s big and warm when I’m ~~sad~~  cold at night and he kind of wraps himself around me. **

**oh and he eats whatever I make, even when it’s shitty.  I mean he ate that fuckin’ celery flavored Jello and didn’t complain once.  the man’s a gem.**

* * *

**Aquamarine and fog**

**aquamarine:**  describe your dream date. 

I’d like to take Llewyn out somewhere really nice.  Where we have to wear suits and ties and stuff, and have a really nice meal, and… and go dancing or something.   ~~If I could dance.  Which I can’t.~~  

**fog:** describe where you think you’ll be in five years. 

Five years… that would be 1969.  To be honest, I don’t really know.  I’m not where I thought I’d be five years ago– or even three years ago.  But if I had to guess, probably things won’t be that much different than they are now.  Still in the same house, at the same job (maybe with a couple promotions? I hope).  Llew’s still trying to get me back into music, so who knows, maybe I’ll have an album or two.  Maybe I’ll be famous.  Ha.  And if I have any say in it, I’ll still be with Llewyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**For L - how many dresses do you have? For A - do you have a favorite:) ?**

**what the hell HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ///////////  
** **dammit Al what are you telling people about me**

I didn’t tell anybody.

***huffs* sure.  okay fine I’ve just got two ~~so far~~.  one looks like this (but I don’t go around waving cocktail weenies on forks like this stupid broad).**

****

**then one like the green one but it’s dark red (my back looks damn good in it).**

****

**so Al.  which one _do_  you like best?**

Er I dunno. //// Th-the blue one one if you’re playing housewife I guess.  But your back  _does_  look damn good in the red one.  And so do your legs, especially if you do the stockings and garters and all that.

**damn lot of work getting all that shit on.  you’d better appreciate it, Cody. _and you’d better not tell anyone else about this._**

* * *

**For the colours asks: yellow for Al and green for Llew**

_**yellow:**  if you could have any view from your bedroom window what would you choose? _

A wide open plain, grass and wildflowers as far as the eye can see.  Maybe a few horses.

_what’s your favorite thing to do on a sunny day?_

I like sitting out in the back yard and messing around on the guitar with Llew.  (Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re probably thinking my “messing around with Llew” wouldn’t involve our guitars much, but we can’t fool around outside where the neighbors might see.)

_what do you consider lucky?_

I don’t really believe in luck, or karma or fortune or whatever you want to call it. I think most of what happens to us is our own doing, what with free will and all.  Sometimes I guess we do stumble onto blessings every now and then, but that ain’t  _luck_  the way I see it.

_what made you smile today?_

Llewyn made my lunch for me to take to work.  A lot of days he doesn’t get up before I leave, but he was in a good mood.  It was sweet.

_what makes you happy?_

Playing my guitar and singing, old movies with happy endings, Llewyn.

\--

_**green:**  what’s your favorite thing to do outside?_

**not be there.**

**okay** **fine, I don’t like being outside all that much, but I like just walking around the city when I don’t have anywhere I have to be.  I love New York, and I kinda miss living in the middle of it all, sometimes.**

_do you like camping?_

**hell no.  My dad took me and Joy once, when we were kids.  we hated it.  (’course she pretended she had fun, trying to make Dad happy, but he saw through it, I’m sure.)  and I’ve had to sleep outside enough since then, so certainly I’m not going to do it voluntarily.**

_what would you spend $1,000 on?_

**hey you know that $1000 in 1964 is like, almost $8,000 in your money?  I could get more than 500 packs of cigarettes for $1000.  (if I wasn’t trying to quit, I mean.  haven’t told Al that, but I’m trying ‘cos I know he doesn’t like me smoking.)**

**anyway, I’d use it for us to do an album together.  it’s something I want us to do someday no matter what, but it’s a hell of a lot easier when you have money to start out with.**

_what’s your job, or what do you want to do as your job?_

**~~besides being a housewife?~~  right now, the only money I’m bringing in is from performing.  it’s not a whole lot, but it’s something.  (Al says I don’t gotta help with the bills and all, but I’m trying not to be as much of an asshole anymore, you know?  at least not to him.)  but I’m working on writing us some new stuff too, so I’m NOT just sitting around on my ass all day like he might have you believe.  (seriously he’s got a sexy voice but he’s a shit song writer so if we’re ever gonna do this thing, I’m the one who has to write the music.)**

**I really can’t imagine being happy doing anything else, even though sometimes I feel a little guilty that Al goes to work every day and I don’t.**

_what’s your favorite article of clothing?_

**not the fuckin’ dresses okay?!**

**probably it’s a shirt Al got me pretty soon after I moved in, ‘cos most of mine were wearing out.  it’s nothing that unusual, just plaid, couple shades of blue with some gold mixed in.  it’s flannel and really soft and… okay, so I like it ‘cos it’s the first thing he ever gave me.  and it’s proof that the man does have some taste and not EVERYTHING has to be all Westerny all the time.**

**oh and I also like sleeping in Al’s old bathrobe.  it’s warm and soft too (even though it’s falling apart) and it smells like him.  I don’t sleep in it all the time, but I like wearing it when he’s gone on business trips and stuff.**

**fuck he’s turned me in to such a sap, I swear.  damn sensitive cowboy persona’s rubbing off on me.  I need to go do something manly.**

* * *

**If one of you is sick, how does the other take care of them?**

**heh Al is the biggest baby when he’s sick.**

I am  _not_.

**yeah you are.  he lies around looking all pale and gaunt and doesn’t get up except to go to the bathroom, and I have to bring him food and try to make him eat.  which he won’t do most of the time ‘cos he’s a stubborn ass.**

(Look who’s talking.)

**but for some reason he always wants hot tea when he’s sick (he won’t drink it any other time), so I make him that and try to cram some toast or soup or something down his throat.  and I’ll sit and play for him too if he’s too sick to feel like reading, so he doesn’t get bored.  one time he had the flu and didn’t want to go to the doctor but I made him get in the car so I could drive him.  the big dork was so sick, he had me kinda scared.**

…You didn’t tell me that.  You just yelled at me and said I was going to give it to you too.

**I didn’t _yell_  at you.**

Anyway.  When Llewyn’s sick, he pulls that martyr act he’s so good at, like “I’m dying, but I’m going to run the vacuum and cook dinner because I was born to suffer.”  I think he works harder when he’s sick than when he’s well!  But I try to make him lie down and rest, and I’ll sit with him.  Despite what he says, I’m healthier than he is, and I don’t get sick much, so I hardly every catch anything from him.  So I can stay with him and make sure he stays down and goes to sleep.  (And then I can watch him sleep.  I love doing that, he’s so damn beautiful even when he’s sick.)

* * *

**Why do you gotta to be such a grumpycat, Llewyn? It cant be THAT embarrassing to express some affection:)**

**okay, no more cats, I’ve had enough cats to last me the rest of my life.**

**and I can show affection.  I just… don’t like being vulnerable, you know? I mean, faking it is fine, but it’s different when it’s for real.**

**but yes, okay, I love Al, for real, and I should probably show it more often.**

* * *

**which star wars character would you dress up as for halloween?**

**Han Solo, I guess.  He’s kinda cool, and he’s snarky.**

Oh come on, Han Solo is an asshole.  And he looks like my  _dad_ , Llewyn.

Anyway, I’d dress up as Darth Vader.   _He’s_  cool.

**what the hell, you’d be a terrible Vader.  You’re too _nice_.  You’re more like the Skywalker kid.  Nice, dorky, naive–**

I am not.  And we look nothing alike.  Just like  _you_  don’t look anything like Han Solo.  You’re too short, and you’ve got a beard.  The only thing you have in common with him is being an asshole.

**fuck off, Al.**

_*And then they don’t speak to each other for the rest of the day.  Star Wars is a sensitive subject, apparently, despite it not coming out for another fifteen years or so.*_

* * *

**Oh no D: How about apologies? Who talks first?**

**yeah, Al, who talks first?  you talk first?  I talk first?**

I always talk first.  Even when it’s his fault.   ~~And it usually is.~~

***sulking* you called me an asshole first.**

Because you are.  But I love you anyway. *forehead kiss*

**yeah, yeah. I love you too.  you big dork.**

* * *

**Who steals all the blankets?**

Llewyn.  Definitely Llewyn.

**hmph I can’t help it if I’m always cold.**

* * *

**Coral, siren, hurricane**

**coral:**  if you had to describe your personality as a food, what would you be and why? 

**what the hell kinda crazy question is that. … Al you’d be a potato.**

why

**because you’re mild and kind of plain at first. but versatile.  very versatile.**

Um, okay.  You’re a… a jalapeno.  Small.  A little sweet, then very very hot.

**//// damn, man.**

\--

 **siren:**  in a fantasy setting, would you be a warrior, rogue or mage?

I… I don’t know. None of those really fit me.

**Al’d be one of those NPCs who lets you sleep in his house to heal up even though you’re a complete strang… er….. okay that’s a little _too_  accurate. ////**

I have no idea what any of that means.  What’s an NPC?

**nevermind.  I’d be a rogue.**

You  _are_  a rogue.

\--

 **hurricane:**  describe a strange habit of yours.

**Al bites his lips a lot.  ‘swhy they’re always chapped.  (and he has very full lips and it looks fuckin’ hot when he’s sitting there chewing on them and he has no idea.)**

Yeah well Llewyn has dermatillomania.

**do not. ….what _is_  that anyway?**

Like a day or so after he shaves (his face, or elsewhere) and the hair is growing back in, he starts picking at it.

***having dug out the dictionary he uses for composing* I do _not_  have dermatillomania.  that’s skin picking.  I just don’t like having ingrown hairs okay.**

Fine Llewyn has… trichotillomania.

**what the hell Al**

* * *

**Whos the cuddlebug?**

**Al of course.  do I _look_  cuddly?**

He’s lying.  And anyway  _I_  don’t look cuddly.  I’m all thin and bony and awkward.

**you look that way, but you’re warm and all those long limbs fold up around me pretty well.  although you’re not as thin as you used to be now that you have someone cooking for you.  you’re a long way from fat, but at least you don’t look like you’re starving now.**

Quit trying to change the subject.  Llewyn totally loves to cuddle.  He just won’t admit it.  He’s just the right size for me to hold, and his hair is perfect for nuzzling too.

**////// SHUT UP AL**

* * *

**If you were a pokemon, which would you be?**

What’s a Pokeman?

**pokeMON. you are not going to be one of those people perpetually pronouncing it wrong. *sits Al down in front of Bulbapedia***

Oh.  Uh.  Can I be this guy instead?

**no that is a Digimon.  (Although the nose size is accurate.)**

You are such an asshole, Llewyn.  Fine, I guess I’d be this thing.  He’s kind of neat.

And I think this one fits Llew.  It’s a bird so it probably sings, and it’s sorta like a pigeon.  And it looks so grumpy.

**dammit Al**

What, would you rather be the angry snowflake instead since you’re cold all the time??

_**dammit Al** _


	3. Chapter 3

**How do they go to sleep at night?: The place they mostly likely accidentally fall asleep together?:**

Usually I lie on my back.  Normally Llewyn will be on his side (with his back to me, hmph) with some space between us… but if I wake up first he’s usually all cuddled up to me by then.  But every now and then if he’s upset (or drunk), he goes to sleep with his head on my chest.

And we fall asleep on the couch all the time.  Usually we’re watching TV, but he’s fallen asleep over his guitar before.  It’s kinda cute.

* * *

**Llewyn’s cold all the time??? Arent you gonna do anything about it Al?? :c**

Hmph, I do my best!  I’ve bought him sweaters and I cuddle him when he lets me (and he puts his icy feet on me at night and thinks it’s funny, the jerk).

**it _is_  funny.**

Wear some damn socks to bed, Llew.

* * *

**Who’s better at gambling? Who loses all their money/clothes?**

**that’s a tough one.  I have shitty luck, but Al has a shitty poker face, so I guess it depends on the game.**

He’s right.  Llewyn’s great at controlling his facial expressions.  That’s how he manipulates me so easily >_>

**yeah, it’s my face that manipulates you, not my smoking hot body. @_@**

Well it certainly ain’t your modesty and humility.  Anyway, yeah, I’m awful at poker, but better at stuff like slots or blackjack.  I don’t like gambling for money though.  What’s this about losing clothes…?

**strip poker, babe.  we haven’t ever played that, but maybe it’s time we started.  I can see it now, me sitting there fully dressed and you down to nothing but that hat of yours.  ‘cos I know you’d take the hat off last.**

////// dammit Llew

* * *

**Al, which of Llewyn’s physical features do you like best? And vice versa**

His eyes.  They’re so expressive, they were the first thing I noticed about him.  I love their color, and how low-lidded they are most of the time, and the way he can look so– so helpless and needy when he wants something.  //// Uh, and his hair, how curly and messy it is all the time.  And how he’s smaller than me.  He’s just… pretty.  So pretty.

**I like Al’s mouth.  especially when he smiles.  he thinks his smile is stupid looking, but it just looks so… _happy._ he has real full lips for a guy, and I like that.  his eyes are pretty too ‘cos they’re so dark, and I like it when he lets his hair grow some.  when he gets it cut too short, it makes his ears look even bigger than they normally do.  but hell, him being so big and awkward is cute.  I wouldn’t change anything about him.**

* * *

**How many drinks does it take to knock you out?**

**all of them.**

It does take a lot to lay Llew flat, but not a lot to get him drunk (and acting embarrassing).  He’ll pass out before I will though, since I’m a lot bigger than him.

**the more Al drinks, the less inhibited he gets.  sometimes I try to drink a lot slower than him so he gets really wasted but I can stay awake long enough to enjoy him.**

You  _what_?

**there’s not much you won’t do if you’re drunk and I ask nicely.**

Don’t go around telling people that, geez, Llew.

* * *

**What do you drink?**

Like alcohol-wise?  ‘Cos I drink a lot of water.

**tell me about it, you’re always in the bathroom.**

/////// shut up Llew. Anyway, I like beer–

**no you don’t.  you try to like it because you think that’s what a cowboy should drink, but you hate it.  me, I like beer, but only the artisanal craft beers, not that watered down shit like what Al’s thinking of.**

You’re such a pretentious asshole, Llewyn.   _You_  only like that because you think it makes you look cool.  You’d drink anything you could get your greedy little hands on when you wanna get blitzed, and you know it.

**someone’s feisty today.**

Someone’s sick of your shit. -sulk-  If I’m not allowed to say I like beer, then I like whiskey–  _really_ , not just because it’s a cowboy thing– but not straight.  Whiskey sours are good.  The jerk over there mixes good ones. -still sulking-

**…I probably really would drink anything I can get, but besides the beer– which I really _do_  like,  _Arthur_ – I enjoy gin.  straight, cocktails, whatever. -plops down on Al’s lap- want me to make you a whiskey sour, baby?**

//// Get off my lap.  I’m not talking to you.

**unh hunh. -kiss- I love you~**

…. fineIloveyoutoo

* * *

**If your house was on fire, what are the 5 things youd save first?**

Hmm my guitar first, definitely.  (presuming Llewyn doesn’t need to be rescued, which is probably assuming a lot.)

Then, uh… my hat.  The notes Llew’s written me  ~~that he doesn’t know I’ve kept.~~  And there’s a picture of me with my family  ~~that Llew also doesn’t know about.~~ **Um, and the folder of our important household and personal documents.  (I know, I know, but it’s hard to get those replaced.  You’d think Llew would be better at keeping up with his after everything he’s been through, but he’s a slob, so I keep them with mine just to be safe.)**

How many’s that, four?  Does the car count if that’s in the garage?  Let’s say the car counts because I can’t think of anything else.

* * *

**Hey Al, have you considered becoming a model? Youre really tall and have an unconventional (in a good way) face - I think youd be good at it**

////// uh, I don’t think so.  Unconventional, yeah… -sigh- I’m too clumsy and awkward and my ears and nose are too big and… yeah.  I’m ugly.

**.....Jesus Christ, Al, you’re not ugly, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.**

****

**I mean look at those long thighs. now I’m not crazy about you getting some designer and makeup person’s hands all over you and then having a bunch of people jerk off over you, but–**

LLEWYN ////////

**–but you’d be good at it.  you could sell some kinda western shit, pretend you’re a cowboy.  a sexy cowboy with smouldering dark eyes and white skin and a huge–**

_LLEWYN_

**....nose.  hey actually maybe you could get someone to take pictures just for me?  please?**

...Don’t look at me like that, no. ....Not unless I get some of you, too.

**and some of us together?**

///// Uh, does anyone know any photographers?

* * *

**So…what’s it like inside llewyn davis? ;)**

Ummm, it’s… it’s nice. >///<

* * *

***nose boop***

d’aww

**hmph**

****

**keep your boops off my man’s nose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your go-to comfort food?**

Buttered toast.

**macaroni and cheese.  good thing I’m the cook around here, ‘cos his is a lot easier than mine.**

I ain’t a complicated man, Llew.

* * *

**who gets jealous more easily?**

Llewyn, definitely.

**yeah I guess so.  unless Jean’s around, then Mr. Nice Guy over here turns downright vicious.**

Hmph, don’t talk about Jean.

**see?**

* * *

**Weirdest situation you ever had to bail Llewyn out of?**

Weirder than letting him crash on my couch with a cat that wasn’t even his?

Well, uh… this one time he got attacked by pigeons and I had to rescue him.  One Saturday, I thought it would be romantic to go on a date and eat a picnic in Central Park.  So he made sandwiches and we went, and these pigeons started hanging out around us wanting something to eat, and Llew wouldn’t give them any of his sandwich.  I gave them some of mine, so that just attracted more pigeons, and they started moving in closer and closer to him.  And when he wouldn’t give them anything, they finally just started dive bombing him.

So there was Llew, jumping to his feet and waving half a sandwich around and shouting at the damn pigeons at the top of his lungs, and all these people were starting to stare at us.  I had to get up and take the sandwich away from him, and I went and stood a few yards away and started feeding it to the pigeons.  They left him alone after that (and none of them even crapped on him, so I dunno what he was so pissed about), and then they just hung out with me until we left.  Not pecking me like they were him, just… hanging out.  Like they liked me.

Of course Llewyn said it was all my fault, ‘cos it was my idea to go in the first place, and I started feeding them, and I took his sandwich away and he was  _so_  hungry (even though we stopped for pizza on the way home and he didn’t even have to cook that night), and then I was some big pigeon– pigeon-whisperer, is that what you guys would call it?  That’s a thing now, right?  Anyway, it was all my fault, and he was in a bad mood all day, all because I wanted to go out on a date.

…but then that night he started calling me his hero and his big strong pigeon-tamer and uh… well, I guess it turned out pretty romantic after all.

And we started making the picnics a thing, like every month or so when it’s not cold out, only now we go to Ocean Beach instead.  It’s nice.  Except for the seagulls.

* * *

**How exactly does llewyn manipulate you into doing stuff he wants?**

Those big brown eyes of his >-<  You’ve seen the way he can look, right, when he wants something?  He has those heavy eyelids and those long lashes, and he can just look so needy and like… like I’m the only person in the world who can give him what he wants.  He’s so manipulative, it ain’t even funny.

* * *

**How’s Arthur Milgrum different from Al Cody?**

Al Cody is who I wish I was.  And Arthur Milgrum’s who I really am.

**wanna unpack that?**

Uh.  So when I left home, I had worked out who I wanted to be.  The whole… persona or whatever.  That was Al Cody.  I was gonna be famous, rich, you know… everything Llewyn would call careerist.  But of course it didn’t work out that way.  My solo album didn’t sell, only thing I ever recorded that got anywhere was– was ridiculous backup vocals on a joke-song.  Most of the “friends” I made were awful (except for Jim… and Llewyn, he’s not as bad as he seems most of the time), and I was a failure.  Basically everything my parents said would happen to me, happened.  All I had left was just… lies.  Using a name that wasn’t mine, making up girlfriends–

**yeah about that, why’d you do that, anyway?  trying to get rid of me?**

Yes.

**well thanks.  that really makes me feel special.**

Llew, I had to get rid of you because I liked you way too much, and had way too much going on to deal with you right then.  I had… other people on my back, and you thought I was an idiot anyway.  If I fell for you then, I’d’a been totally screwed.

**hmph**

So anyway, I gave it all up not too long after Llewyn left.  Not like I had anyone to impress anyway– he was gone, my family was out of my life… no one to say “I told you so.”  So I gave up on being Al Cody, didn’t get my name changed… I was just Arthur Milgrum again.  Loser nobody from Jersey.  But at least the loser nobody has a decent job and a nicer house now.

If I ever start recording or performing again, like Llewyn wants me to, I’ll go by Al Cody for that.  He’s still the… the cowboy star I want to be.  But I know now I can’t ever  _really_  be him.  I’ll never be good enough at, well, at  _anything_.

**you’re full of shit, Arthur.  Al.  whatever.  you’re the same person all the way through, no matter what name you’re calling yourself.  and if you’re a loser, God knows what that makes me.  guess we’ll have to be losers together because now you’re stuck with me no matter how many girlfriends you make up.**

Llew… ♥  You’re my one and only fake girlfriend, I promise  ^___^ 

**you big dork (…♥)**

* * *

**Does Llewyn like having his hair touched?**

**no.  do not pet me.**

-sadface-

**oh stop it.  you know I like it when _you_  touch my hair.  just not, like, random people.  so yes, I like it when Al touches it and plays with it… combs it…  ~~curls it around his fingers, kisses it, pulls and yanks on it~~**

He’s got pretty hair.

**so do you when you don’t get it cut so short or cover it up with that damn hat of yours.**

* * *

**Al youve gotta check out this phone game called Angry Birds! Since you have such a natural affinity for grumpy avians (and smol grumpy folk musicians)**

…phone game?  How do you– oh.  Right.  Phones have changed a lot in fifty years. -checks the Google-

Hunh, yeah, looks like it might be fun.  I found this.

I guess the blue one is the most like Llewyn, although I don’t think any of us could handle three of him.  (Two is bad enough when we run into that Poe Dameron guy.  They HATE each other.)  And I suppose I’d be the green one.  With the big beak and all.

* * *

**If you and Llewyn were able to have a proper wedding, would you want to be officially, legally married to each other?**

I would.  I dunno about him.  I guess it wouldn’t really change much between us but… it’s the principle of the thing, you know.  And we’d have legal rights or whatever if something happened to one of us–

**don’t talk about that, you’ll jinx it.**

Would you want to be married to me?  All legal and official like?

**what kinda question is that?**

…

**of _course_ I would, you really gotta ask?  it’s not fair we can’t.  you guys in whatever the hell year it is are lucky.**

Yeah.  If we’d been born fifty years later, we could get married, adopt kids, and–

**wait _what_**

* * *

**What kind of pet would you like to get?**

**for a while I wanted a cat, but Al’s allergic, so we couldn’t get one.  probably a good thing, considering my track record with cats.**

Of course, what I really want is a horse–

**of course you do -sigh-**

–but we can’t just keep a horse in the backyard.  Maybe a big dog.  Someday.

* * *

**15, 20, 26 for OTP asks**

15- What do they do to cheer each other up? 

Llewyn will play and sing for me sometimes.  Or just… be affectionate and let me hold him.  He doesn’t touch me a whole lot normally but sometimes he lets me cuddle him.

**//// Al tells really dumb jokes.  like what you guys call dad jokes.  (and I think he actually learned them from his dad, who Al says is a huge dork but they’re nothing alike OH NO NOT AT ALL @_@)  anyway for some reason his stupid jokes make me feel better if I’m down so whatever works I guess.**

20- Who would be the mother/father figure? 

I guess Llew would be the mom since he’s home all day and cooks the meals.

**Jesus Christ Al you’re so sexist.  haven’t you heard of women’s lib yet**

You ain’t a woman, Llewyn.

**THAT ISN’T THE POINT but okay fine I’m the mom and he’s the dad.  if we, you know, had a kid.  which we don’t.**

26- Who is the stricter parent? 

**Al**

me


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats your favorite talent that Llewyn has?**

Er you mean the G-rated talents, right?  I guess I like his singing the best.  I mean, he plays the guitar great, and he’s good at writing songs and cooking, but I love his singing the most.  You wouldn’t think he’d be good at it, the way his speaking voice sounds, but he is.  Makes me shiver sometimes to hear him sing, especially when he’s singing for me ♥

As for his, uh, other talents… I don’t think I could choose just one /////

* * *

**In terms of personality ,what animals are you most similar to?**

I still say Llew’s a pigeon, but if birds are off-limits, I’d go with cat.  A grumpy homeless lost kitty I adopted~

**oh for Christ’s sake Al**

Want to sit on my lap and get petted, kitty?

**///// shit**

**um, ANYWAY, you’re a horse.  a big lanky horse with awkward long legs and big hooves.**

**…hung like one too**

LLEWYN ////

**hmm maybe I _will_  sit on your lap for… petting**

* * *

**What are you afraid of?**

Um, I dunno.  Llewyn leaving, I guess, deciding he doesn’t wanna be tied down anymore.  The longer we’re together, the less I’m scared of it, but I still worry from time to time.

And I guess I’m afraid of ending up like my parents said I would, not amounting to anything.  No matter how successful I am, that fear’s always gonna stay with me.

**I’m afraid of not making any mark on the world, that everyone’s gonna forget about me once I’m gone.  or that if they do remember me, it’s only gonna be for the shitty stuff I’ve done.  like… my kid.  I wonder what he or she knows about me, if they know anything at all.  is it only bad stuff?  I mean, I guess that’s all I deserve, but… shit.**

**…and I’m afraid of losing Al.  like that one day he’s finally gonna get fed up with me and my shit and kick me out.  I try to do better, I really do, but… I’m still a piece of shit sometimes.  a lot of times.**

* * *

**Llewyn with facial hair or no facial hair?**

I think he’s hot either way, but… I guess I prefer the beard  ~~except when he’s wearing a dress~~. Reminds me of when we met.

* * *

**Mermaid: How far would you go to keep the one you love?**

Whatever it took.  He means everything to me.

**Al…**

I mean it, Llew.

**shit. …same.**

* * *

**The Beatles (because we all know how much Llewyn hates them) and since I live in their home town; The Tragically Hip.**

_The Beatles: Are you a flirt?_

**hmph.  damn Beatles.  and no I’m not a flirt.**

You must certainly  _are_.  At least when you want something.

**okay _fine._**

_The Tragically Hip: 6 things you want to accomplish_

Um… record an album with Llew.  Get promoted to like, manager or vice president or something at work. Ride a horse!  Take Llewyn somewhere really, really nice… like on a long vacation somewhere.  Have the audience ask for an encore after I perform.  
  
And… someday… I want to go back to see my parents, once I have that promotion and lots of money, so I can show them that I  _did_  amount to something after all.

* * *

**Led Zeppelin: 4 turn ons**

uh ///// Llewyn in drag, doing it half-clothed (like if I put my hat on him, heh), roleplaying, watching while he does stuff to me (maybe we need to get more mirrors in the bedroom)

**roleplay, semi-public stuff (like fooling around where we might get caught even though it scares Al to death), anything involving that pretty mouth of his, when he ties me up and teases me**

Well why don’t you just go on and make our entire sex life public, geez.

**you started it.**

* * *

**Banshee, nymph**

_Banshee: If you knew one of your loved ones/best friends had only one day left to live, how would you spend that last day with them?_

Christ, that’s depressing.  Uh, if– if it was my last day with Llewyn, I’d want to… to hear him sing to me, and I’d sing for him.  And I’d make love to him however he wanted it, and… ugh, next question  ~~before I start crying~~.

_Nymph: What are you like when you’re by yourself?_

Not that much different than when I’m around other people… pretty quiet.  Thoughtful, don’t cause too much trouble.  Llew on the other hand–  
  
 **Llew _what_?**

Somehow you manage to cause trouble even when you’re all alone.

**how would you know?  you’re not with me when I’m alone**.

…Uh…

**anyway, when I’m alone… I dunno.  Al says I can be pretty pretentious around other people.  so I guess when I’m alone, I don’t have to be anything but myself.  for whatever that’s worth.**

That’s how I like you, baby.

**you big sap (♥)**

* * *

**Rainbow, strawberry froyo**

_Rainbow: What’s better, day or night?_

Day.

**night**

Well then.

_strawberry froyo: top 3 insecurities_

my appearance (ears and nose especially), money, my reputation

**sometimes I worry that I’m really not that good at singing after all, I mean, shouldn’t I have made it by now if I was any good?  the other two are feeling like I don’t really matter, and… well that I don’t deserve Al, and one day he’s gonna realize it and leave me**

* * *

**Metallica, The Mamas and The Papas, The Who**

_Metallica: Do you have any special talents?_

Besides singing and playing the guitar… I guess reaching stuff on high shelves?  Sometimes Llewyn says that’s all I’m good for.

**geez Al that was a joke**

It ain’t very funny.

**okay fine so my only special talent is being able to fit in small spaces.  happy now? …well and I can roll my tongue too.**

_The Mamas and The Papas: Define yourself in 5 words_

nice, tall, uh…cowboy

**you wish**

Fuck off, Llewyn.  Um, musical, and… and white.

**Jesus Christ.  okay this is dumb but.  musician, New Yorker–**

That’s two words, Llew.

**IT ONLY COUNTS AS ONE OKAY.  dammit, musician, New Yorker, restless,** **asshole (that one’s for Jean), and… unlucky. ~~(except for having Al)~~**

_The Who: 2 of your favorite foods and 2 of the foods you hate_

Favorites: potatoes and spaghetti  
Hated: oysters and that celery-flavored Jell-o

**favorites: steak and eggs. even better together.  
hated: asparagus and licorice**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**How tall are you?**

**tall**

I’m 6 feet, 2 inches.  Llew’s only 5 foot 9, so he’s almost half a foot shorter.

**I’m only five inches shorter.**

Like I said, almost half a foot.  It’s the same thing.

**NO IT ISN’T**

* * *

**From the Monster one: Siren and Fury. For the frozen dessert one: jasmine tea and milk tea**

_If you could make anyone do anything, what would you make them do?_

Heh, I can think of some things I’d make Llewyn do.

**////// I do that stuff for you anyway.**

Okay.  Uh… I’d make Jean fuckin’ apologize for all the shit she’s said about Llew over the years.

**////// it’s okay, Al…**

No it  _ain’t_.  If I never see her again, it’ll be too soon.

**….that doesn’t even make any sense.**

_\--_

_What is a word/phrase that you dread to hear?_

“Payment due.”  I hate paying bills.

**“background vocals.”  that, and “laundry.”**

_\--_

_an unpopular opinion that i have_

I don’t like baseball, or any sports, really.  Watching them’s boring, and I never was any good at playing them.  Too clumsy.

**I fuckin’ hate the Beatles.**

_\--_

_current fashion obsession_

My cowboy boots.  I can finally afford a nice pair.

**I like how pants have gotten tighter.**

-eyes Llewyn’s butt- Mmm so do I.

**//// pervert~**

* * *

**Deep Purple: 3 of your greatest fears // Genie: If you had one wish that would come true and couldn’t be reversed, what would you ask for? // greenbean Popsicle: smth im jealous of**

_Deep Purple: 3 of your greatest fears_

I feel like I’ve answered something like this before, but… Llewyn leaving, running out of money, and… I guess letting Llew down.  I let everyone else in my life down, so I don’t want to disappoint him too.

**losing Al, never amounting to anything that matters, and… well I think that’s enough fears for anyone**

_\--_

_Genie: If you had one wish that would come true and couldn’t be reversed, what would you ask for?_

…a kid.

**A bestselling album.  Especially one with Al.**

_\--_

_greenbean Popsicle: smth im jealous of_

Jean.  She’s the only person Llewyn ever fu– slept with in the past who’s still around.  I know there’s nothing going on with them, but that doesn’t mean I have to like her.

**Jim’s success.  well, anyone’s success really.**

* * *

**Your opinion on: Pineapple pizza**

**ugh waste of perfectly good pizza.  and pineapple.**

You can just pick the pineapple off and eat it separately.

**…or not put it on there in the fiRST PLACE**

* * *

**Who’s more protective/possessive?**

I dunno, I guess I am.  I’m more protective anyway.  I gotta be, Llew doesn’t really stand up for himself much.  I mean, he’s aggressive and all, but a lot of times if someone says something mean to him, he doesn’t fight back.  Just takes it, especially if it’s coming from a woman, or a man with any kind of authority.  It’s a weird thing about him.  So I gotta stand up for him sometimes.

**yeah well, I pick my battles. ~~and maybe I like finally having someone who’ll stick up for me.~~**

‘Course you get pretty jealous if you think someone else is flirting with me.  Maybe you’re the possessive one.

**hmph like you love it when girls talk to _me._  I think we’re  _both_ pretty possessive.**

…okay, fair enough.

* * *

**Where are you most sensitive?**

///// T-that’s kind of personal–

**his nipples**

LLEWYN

**what, it’s true.  also those enormous ears of his.  he goes crazy when I nibble on ‘em.**

Shut  _up_ , Llewyn.  /////  Okay fine then, he’s sensitive on his neck, especially like right under his jaw if he’s shaved.  And uh, he likes me to be rough, like to bite him there and leave hickies and stuff.

* * *

**Favorite time of the year?**

I like Christmas.

**any time that isn’t cold.**

* * *

**Age you get mistaken for?**

I think I look about my age (which is 33, almost 34).  Don’t know that anyone’s thought I was older or younger.  That’s just since I grew the goatee though– without it, people thought I was a lot younger than I really am.

**I’m 37, and everyone thinks I’m younger.  with or without the beard.  Al even thought I was younger than him for a long time.**

Maybe because you were 34 when we met, and I just assumed that by 34, everyone had, you know, homes and jobs and stuff like that.  And wasn’t roaming the streets like a little lost kitten.

**fuck you Al Cody if I had had a home and a job we _wouldn’t_  have met and your life would be a hell of a lot less interesting**

And less complicated.  And a lot lonelier. ♥

**don’t you ♥ at me while I’m trying to be pissed at you**

♥♥♥ I love you, Llewyn.

**….. fineIloveyoutoo♥**

* * *

**Biggest pet peeve?**

**when people expect me to play for free.  and when Al forgets to take out the trash.**

Hmph, you’re the one who’s home all day,  _you_  could take out the trash.  I guess that’s my peeve, when Llew doesn’t do his share of the housework.  Then says he got “inspired” and had to take all day to write a song or something.

* * *

**What makes you horny?**

//// um.  I-I guess, when Llew kind of flirts with me or does suggestive things in public… but no one else gets what he means or realizes we’re together.  Double entendres, that’s what it’s called.   ~~And when he cross dresses.~~

**heh, flirting with Al like he’s talking about, ‘cos I know he’s gonna be wild when he finally gets me alone.  and also it turns me on when he plays with my hair, or kisses me kinda under my jaw.**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you work out?**

Not really.  I have some weights in the garage I use sometimes, and I do the yard work, but nothing much.

**not other than walking around the city.  not near as much as I used to, but sometimes I ride in with Al when he goes to work in the morning, so we can have lunch together.  those days, I wander around while he’s at work.**

**~~*secretly lifts the weights while Al’s at work to stay sexy for his hubby*~~ **

* * *

**Do you have or want kids?**

I don’t have any.  Llewyn… Llewyn has a kid, somewhere.  He’s never seen them, doesn’t know if they’re a boy or a girl, even.  I’ve never asked if he wants to go look for them, and he never really talks about them… but…

But I want kids, I really do.  I’m scared to say anything though, because what if he doesn’t, and it scares him off?  And I mean… what options do we have?  No one’s gonna let two men adopt a child together, and I think it would be really hard for just one guy to adopt, if one of us pretended to be single.  I guess I should just forget about it, but it’s hard.

* * *

**What makes you shy?**

My body.  I’m so tall and clumsy, and my feet and nose and ears and lips are all so big… I don’t like people seeing me unless I’m covered up.  (I wanna throttle the photographer who took the picture for my album cover… why the hell did I let him talk me out of wearing my hat.  I hate my ears.)

**not much.  I guess maybe when Al gets really sappy and tells me mushy stuff like how much he loves me.  it’s embarrassing. ~~even if I like hearing it.~~**

* * *

**Can you dance?**

Ha.  No.  I’m way too big and clumsy.  Llew ain’t bad at it though.  I love it when he shakes those hips of his.

**Do you love anyone?**

Llewyn, of course.  I ain’t that close to many other people, but I guess you could say I love Jim (as a friend, obviously)… he’s always been really good to both me and Llew.  And we wouldn’t have met if not for him.

Then there’s my family… I guess… yeah, I still love ‘em, even though I ain’t seen them in years.  Wish they could have loved me the way I was.

**Favorite shoe(s) to wear?**

My cowboy boots.  Llew makes fun of them, but I like ‘em anyway.  (And for some reason, he never complains when I wear them while we fool around.)

**A island you would visit?**

I dunno.  If I wanna go to the beach, I just go over to Jersey, you know?

**A country you would visit?**

Italy, so I could take Llew.  He’s talked some about his mom’s people being from there, like maybe he’d like to go see where they came from.  He acts like his family and heritage ain’t that important to him, but I think they are.  I wish I could do that for him.

**Favorite type of weather?**

Warm and sunny.  I hate the rain.  Don’t mind snow as much, but then it gets all soggy and gross, so yeah, sun’s better.

**Do you believe in luck?**

No.  I don’t talk about it that much, but I’m pretty religious.  (…. I know, I know, it’s weird considering… well, Llew and all.  And plus, I’m Jewish, ethnically, but my dad converted when he married my mom and… okay all that’s another story.)  Anyway, nah, I don’t believe in luck.  What people think of as luck, I think of as blessings.

* * *

**Are they open about their relationship? How do they feel about public displays of affection?**

We can’t be too open about it.  If we could, I would.  I’d kiss Llewyn in front of the whole city if I could without losing my job and probably getting shot.  Whether he’d like it depends on what kind of mood he’s in, I guess. Equal chance of him getting annoyed or turned on.

**Nicknames? Pet names? Any in-jokes?**

I usually call Llewyn “Llew,” and I’m the only one who can get away with it.  When he’s pissed at me, he’ll call me “Arthur,” kinda sarcastic like.  (Or if I’m going by Arthur, he’ll call me “Al.” Basically whatever I don’t wanna be called.)  And we call each other baby sometimes.  (I love it when he calls me baby, so sexy. I get super turned on when he’s sweet like that.)

**What do they fight about? What are their arguments like? How do they make up?**

Ugh, what  _won’t_  Llewyn fight about.  But usually if we argue, it’s over the housework, or him thinking I’m working too much and not paying enough attention to him.  He makes passive-aggressive, sarcastic remarks, or else just goes off by himself to sulk.  It takes a lot to get me going, but when I do, I just yell.  And I usually apologize first, but when he’s really sorry, he’ll apologize and be really sweet about it.  And usually he’s really affectionate afterwards.  And we’ll, uh, we’ll usually have sex ////

**How much time do they spend together? Do they share their feelings, or hold things in?**

We’re together a lot the evenings he isn’t playing somewhere, and on weekends.  I’ll go watch him play, or we just hang out together at home.  I like watching TV with him at night, he’ll let me put my arm around him, or if he really missed me that day, he’ll lay on the couch with his head in my lap ♥  And I guess I share my feelings a lot more than Llew does. He holds things in and just sorta simmers until it finally comes out.. whether he’s mad about something or sad or even happy.

**Do they talk often? What about?**

I guess we don’t talk a whole lot.  We’re both pretty quiet, and I’m fine just being quiet with him, as long as we’re together.  A lot of times if he’s talking, Llew’s griping about something, or maybe we’ll talk about our days or something in the news or whatever.  Just normal stuff.

**Are they comfortable with each other? Anything they have to have their privacy for?**

I’m a more private person than Llewyn is, maybe ‘cos he’s spent so much time  ~~bumming off~~  living with other people.  He usually likes taking showers by himself, unless we’re doing it just to have sex, and when he’s mad at me, he wants to be alone (although I think it’s more like he wants to punish me and make me come find him and apologize, heh).  Other than that, he doesn’t seem to care much, he’ll leave the bathroom door open or walk around without clothes on or whatever //// Me, I’m more comfortable with him than I’ve ever been with anybody else, but I still would rather go to the bathroom alone :P  And I don’t like to compose or practice in front of him, makes me too self-conscious ‘cos he’s just so  _good_.  (And I still remember how judgey he was when we first played together.)

* * *

**Sexual Orientation?**

//// um, I’m… I might as well admit it to myself, I’m gay.  I tried to deny it for a long time, but I never really have been very attracted to women.  Lying about it kinda became second nature, so telling Llewyn I had a long-distance girlfriend wasn’t too out of the ordinary.

**bisexual I guess you’d call it.  I always liked women (obviously) but… I dunno, there’s something about some men that gets to me.  uh and Al really got to me.  obviously.**

* * *

**Favourite fruit?**

**I feel like I should make a joke about Al here.**

That ain’t nice, Llew.

**I know, sorry.  anyway.  I like bananas.**

…and there ain’t a joke in that?

**pervert**

Apples for me, I guess. I like most kinds of fruit, though.

\--

**A wish you’ll wish for?**

**fame, fortune… the usual.  and, uh, a long happy life with Al.**

I’d wish for the same with Llew.

\--

**Something spicy you like?**

**again, insert joke about Al here.**

Heh, you’re the spicy one, little darlin’.

**///// don’t call me that in public.  anyway, I used to like my mom’s cooking, the authentic Italian kinda stuff.  wish I’d paid more attention to how she made it, ‘cos Al likes Italian food.**

Yeah.  I like Italian.   Especially Welsh-Italian.  Especially to eat out. -snerk-

**///// what is with you tonight, you and your stupid dirty puns.**

* * *

**Random fact about yourself**

My middle name is Daniel.  (As in Arthur Daniel Milgrum… don’t have a middle name for my stage name.)

**I don’t have a middle name.  probably for the best, God knows what it would have been.**

* * *

**What is your favorite perfume/candle fragrance?**

I like pine tree scented stuff.  Makes me think of Christmas.

**I like Al’s aftershave.  Old Spice.  never used to use aftershave myself but now I use his sometimes ‘cos the smell reminds me of him.**

…that’s really sweet, Llew ♥

* * *

**Do you blush easily?**

**Al blushes super easy.  me, not so much.**

**\--**

**Are you flexible?**

**heh**

///// I, I guess.

**see what I mean about the blush? he’s pretty flexible for such a tall guy.  and I’m _really_  flexible.  which is good ‘cos he’s about bent me in half before.**

_Llewyn!_

**well you _have_**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**For Llew: why do you hate Poe? Hes the sweetest man in the galaxy!**

**THAT IS EXACTLY WHY**

…He’s jealous.

**I AM NOT**

Yes you are. -sigh-  Poe’s popular and successful, and everyone likes him.  And uh, Llew’s not so successful and… well… he’s a little harder to get along with.

**well he doesn’t like me either.**

**_Poe: Because Al’s right, you’re hard to get along with.  And you’re lazy and arrogant and shiftless.  And that beard looks awful._ **

**get your own blog, Dameron**

**_I don’t have time for a blog, because I have an actual job, and I’m making a difference in the galaxy, while you…_ **

_-while the bickering continues-_

Okay so yeah, you see what they’re like.  It’s not all Llew’s fault.

…oddly enough, me and Kylo get along fine. -shrug-

* * *

**Are you ticklish?**

Yeah, very.  And Llewyn thinks it’s real funny to tickle me.

**and I’m not ticklish at all, so he can’t get me back.**

_\--_

**Tell us a funny story!**

Uh, let’s see…. I already told you about Llew and the pigeons.

**fuck you, Al, that wasn’t funny.  I hate pigeons.  how about the time you tried to make us dinner and you caught the roast on fire and nearly burned the house down?  that was real funny.**

**\--**

**Describe your ideal partner**

**used to, I didn’t think I had one.  if someone was attractive that was good enough, since I didn’t wanna settle down anyway.  and if I _did_  settle down, I sure wouldn’t have expected to do it with another man.  but… here I am, and I think my ideal partner’s the one I’m with.**

//// S-same.

* * *

**What is your main weakness?**

When Llewyn gives me that needy, pleading look with those big eyes of his.  I have a hard time telling him no.  Which is how he ended up on my couch in the first place.

**money, I guess.  and sex.**

And your ego.  Lucky for you, you found the one sap willing to fulfill all three.

**shut up, you love taking care of me.**

**\--**

**Tell us your favourite pick up line**

Haha uh I was never good at those.  Although the Uranus joke went over pretty well considering I got that tour eventually.

**Al I’ve heard fourth graders tell better jokes.  You’re such a dork.**

It worked, okay?  How many of  _your_  pick up lines ever worked?

**…they worked fine thank you very much.  especially in bars or coffee shops or wherever I was playing.  I’d tell the girl or guy I was playing later, and talk about music.  it got them interested maybe half the time?**

Until they realized what a prick you are, right?

**fuck off**

**\--**

**What is your favourite pet name?**

Like names for pets, or pet name as in nickname?  Since we don’t have any pets, I’ll go with nicknames.  My favorite for Llewyn is to call him Llew, just ‘cos no one else does.  (And he didn’t like it at first, but I called him that anyway.)  My favorite thing he calls me is space cowboy.  Kinda silly, but it’s cute ♥

**yeah he wouldn’t quit calling me Llew so I gave up on getting him to change it.  and I don’t have favorite pet names.  pet names are dumb.**

**~~(actually likes calling Al baby and loves it when Al calls him little darlin’)~~ **

**\--**

**What is your best dish?**

I can’t cook real well, so I don’t think I have a best dish.

**mine’s lasagna, the way my mom used to make it.  Al loves it. (good for him, since if he didn’t like it, I’d still make it anyway.)**

* * *

**How different are you when you’re drunk?**

**when Al’s drunk, he’s a lot less inhibited.  and kinkier.**

And Llewyn’s more of a jerk than usual, if you can believe that that’s possible.  I guess we both sorta lose our filters.

_\--_

**Have you ever bitten anyone?**

What the heck?  No, of course not!

**-tugs his collar down to show off a bite mark on his neck- except for last night.  when you were drunk.**

////// Okay so maybe I’ve bit Llew before, but only when we’re fooling around.

_\--_

**What happened yesterday?**

Uh, it was a Wednesday, so I went to work.  Oh and Sidney Poitier won best actor in the Golden Globes.

**and we got drunk and Al bit me.**

I wasn’t  _that_ drunk.  I mean, I had to go to work today, after all.

**so you’re saying you bite me when you’re sober, too?**

…It ain’t my fault you taste good.

_\--_

**What do you like to take your time with?**

**cooking.**

Learning a new song, or practicing.  And making love to Llew ♥  (Heh, he gets so demanding and impatient.)

**///// shut up Al**

 

 

* * *

**What about “Love at first sight”? Why or why not?**

I dunno about  _love_ , exactly, but… I know that the first time I saw Llewyn, I felt  _something_.  I mean, yeah, he was cute (also a mess), but it was more than that.  There’s a lot of cute guys in New York, and I didn’t feel that way every time I saw one of them.  There was something special about him.

**eh I don’t believe in it.  attraction, yeah, but not love.  and to be honest, I thought Al was pretty weird when we first met.  cute but weird.**

**hell, I still think he’s weird.**

And you’re still a mess, so we’re even.

_\--_

**Do you believe in the phrase, “Age is just a number?” Why or why not?**

Not really.  Not that people of different ages can’t be happy together, but your age is part of who you are.  I’m in my 30s now, and I’m way different than I was in my 20s.  I don’t think I could relate to somebody that age anymore.

**well I’m older than you, so yeah, age is just a number. hmph.**

_\--_

_Pretend I’m your ex, what do you want to say to me?_

You owe my mom a car, you fuckin’ bastard.  And your “poetry”  _sucks_.

**which one?  I’ve had a few.  well, if I saw Diane again, I guess… guess I’d say she could’ve told the truth, told me that she changed her mind.  I wouldn’t have tried to take the kid away from her or anything.  but I guess I can see why she did it, too.  why she wouldn’t want me around.  I still think I had the right to know, though.  I still wish I could’ve seen the kid, at least once.**

* * *

**Turn on’s?**

When Llewyn dresses up for me, or just when he’s affectionate and uh, what’s the word, demonstrative?  Like when he shows me he loves me, since he’s so grumpy most of the time.

**having my hair played with, when Al picks me up or does something to show off how strong he is, and just about anything he can do to me with that mouth of his. and the fact that everything about him is fuckin’ huge.**

_\--_

**Turn off’s?**

Anything having to do with reluctance, even if it’s roleplaying.  I don’t even wanna think about making someone do something they don’t wanna do, especially Llew.  (If he’s gonna beg, I wanna hear him beg me to do more, not stop.)

**same I guess.  if Al doesn’t feel like fooling around, I want him to tell me. none of that feeling obligated/husbandly duties shit.**

-snort- You really think I  _ever_  feel obligated?  The day I don’t want you, you better check my pulse, ‘cos I’ll be dead.

**//// someday you’re not gonna feel like it.  maybe.**

_\--_

**What do you notice first about another person?**

Eyes, probably, as far as physical features go.  For personality, I usually notice if they’re unique… like, are they just like everyone else (or trying to be like everyone else), or is there something different about them?  Even if I don’t really like someone, if they aren’t afraid to be different, then I can at least admire them.

**physically, I guess legs.  if I can see them.  first thing I noticed about Al were those long stems of his propped up on that stool. personality-wise, I notice how people treat me.  a little respect goes a long way with me.**

* * *

**Longest relationship you’ve ever been in, and why did it end?**

Well me and Llew have been together two years now (not counting the year he was gone that I was basically waiting on him).  So that’s the longest.  But before that, I dated a girl when I was in college, for about a year.  She was nice and all, and we stayed friends until I graduated and moved to New York, but it was never real serious.  We both sorta decided together to end it because there just wasn’t much chemistry there anymore.  (Uh and that was when I started to figure out I wanted a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.)

**before now?  like a week maybe?  seriously, I’m not a relationship kind of guy. or I didn’t use to be, anyway.  anyway, they always seemed to end with me getting yelled at and called an irresponsible asshole.**

_\--_

**What’s the most important part of a relationship?**

Being able to talk about things.  I think most every time me and Llew have gotten in a fight, it was ‘cos of a misunderstanding.  Like I would think he was feeling one way, but he was really feeling the opposite, and I didn’t know ‘cos he wouldn’t tell me.  But I was just as bad about not talking.  The longer we’re together, the more honest we are with each other, and the easier it is to talk about serious stuff.  So it’s getting better.

**yeah, what Al said.  that, and respect.  Al’s the first person I’ve been with who actually does respect me and treat me… well, good.**

_\--_

**Do you think people who have dated can stay friends?**

Yeah but it’s gonna depend on the people.  Like that college girlfriend of mine, we were fine.  But as for the other people I’ve, uh, dated… no way.

**I think it’s pretty rare that they can.  in my experience, there’s always some resentment, no matter what.**

_\--_

**What age do you think is appropriate for kids to start having sex?**

//// I-I dunno.  Like… when they ain’t kids anymore?  18?

**whenever they’re old enough to do it responsibly I guess.  unless it was my kid.  then it’s not appropriate until she’s like, 45.  maybe.**

_\--_

**If you could go back in time and give yourself one piece of advice about dating what would it be?**

Don’t keep going out with women trying to make yourself straight.  It ain’t gonna work.

**don’t hook up with Jean.  she’s a manipulative bitch who’ll act like she wasn’t the one who started the whole thing.**

_\--_

**Do you think long distance relationships can work? Why or why not?**

I dunno.  I guess again, it’ll depend on the people.  I’d like to think that me and Llew could do it, but I hope we never have to.  I don’t even like being away from him for a couple weeks when I get sent on business trips.

**fuck no, you get sent away for longer than that, I’m coming after you.  and no, I don’t have much faith in long distance working out, but I guess some people can manage it.**

* * *

**You guys are relationship goals! nr.2,53,54,17**

Really?  Us? //// Wow ♥

**yeah yeah, I’m the perfect wifey, I know**

_\--_

**2\. what would you name your future kids?**

Oh, heh. //// I-I dunno.

**I guess I could name a boy Hugh after my dad.  sure as hell not giving him a name like mine.  no one can say it or spell it.**

I like your name.  And we could name a girl after your mom.

**no, no one would be able to spell that either.  she was Margherita.  they’d spell it like the drink.  what about _your_  mom?**

I don’t like my mom.

**okay, your grandma then.**

Her name was Rachel. I guess that would be okay.  …uh where are we gonna get a baby, anyway?

**maybe you’ll knock me up one of these days.**

///// uh moving on…

_\--_

**53\. 5 things that make me happy**

Playing my guitar, Westerns (I don’t care what kind, movies, TVs, books, anything), my hat, Llew’s cooking… well, and Llewyn in general ♥

**cigarettes, singing (when I don’t hate it, anyway), being in the city, drinking… yeah, and being with Al.  I don’t go around broadcasting it, but I guess I’m happier now than I’ve ever been before.**

_\--_

**54\. something that’s worrying me at the moment**

Nothing much, I guess.  Just the usual stuff at work, but nothing major.  Llew’s been kind of grumpy lately though.  And it’s only Monday– he’s usually better on the weekends, so we got a long way to go.

**…. okay so I’m worried about this album we’re supposed to be doing together.  it’s just not coming together, at least my part of it.  and I’m afraid Jean’s gonna talk Jim out of paying for our studio time before we get around to recording it.**

…so why didn’t you just  _tell_  me that like a week ago rather than sulking the whole time and making me think you’re pissed at me?  What’s it gonna take to get you to talk to me, baby?

**hmph I didn’t want to bother you.**

Like thinking you’re mad at me doesn’t bother me. We’ll figure this album thing out, don’t worry ♥  Speaking of which…

_\--_

**17\. opinion on insecurities.**

Llew has a lot of them.  Obviously.

**I DO NOT.**

Yes you do.  You just try to hide them, and most people don’t bother to look close enough to see them.

**hmph**

So my opinion is that that’s okay.  Just wish you’d talk to me about them, so I could make you feel better. -cuddles his grumpy lil pigeon-

**_hmph_ (♥) Al’s insecure about a lot of shit too.  his looks (as if there’s anything wrong with those), his music, his crazy family.  but it’s nothing we can’t handle together.**

♥

* * *

**questions nr.10,33,22,36 and 11 of the list :) Greetings from Iceland <3**

Whoa, Iceland, neat!

_\--_

**10\. are you good at hiding your feelings?**

Not at all, even if I try.  Llewyn says I’m too transparent, that he can tell when I’m laughing ‘cos I want to, or if I’m laughing to cover up that I’m not happy.  And he says I have an expressive mouth?  I dunno.  Maybe he was just trying to be a perv.

**I was _not_ , I meant you get this big goofy grin when you’re happy, and you frown when you’re not.  I always know pretty much just what you’re feeling.  me, I hide mine better… except when I get really pissed off, then I kinda… let it all out.**

Yeah and then no one can shut you up.

_\--_

**33\. something you want to learn**

I wanna learn how to ride a horse someday.  I know there’s some stables out in the country where you can do trail rides and stuff, and I’d love to do that with Llew sometime.

**eh, horses.  not sure I’m too crazy about that idea.**

v.v

**…oh okay fine, don’t look at me like that.  we’ll do it one day.**

_\--_

**22\. description of crush.**

Heh, well, he’s short and grouchy and pretty self-absorbed.

**hey**

But he has the most beautiful eyes in the world, and gorgeous hair just perfect for me to run my fingers through.  And a pretty little– well okay not so little mouth.  And the hottest ass in the entire state.

**okay okay that’s enough.**

**my crush is a dork.  a giant dork.**

_\--_

**36\. 3 dreams you want to fulfill?**

Um… let’s see.  Besides the horse riding thing, I’d like to actually go out west, see the desert, that kind of thing.  And of course I wanna make it as a musician, that kinda goes without saying.  I used to dream about finding that one person to spend my life with… and then I did ♥  (And, uh… well I always wanted to have kids.  But I guess that won’t be happening.)

**the usual– make it big, be rich and famous, sell loads of records.  but now I want it for Al too.  like I want to make enough so he doesn’t have to work anymore, so he could get back into music full time.  and maybe we could tour together and when we’re not in the road, we’d live in a great big house somewhere.  he’s done so much for me, I want to pay him back.**

Except you already have, being with you is more than enough ♥

**…like I said, a giant dork.**

_\--_

**11\. are you listening to music right now?**

**Woody Guthrie.  Al’s choice.**

* * *

**4\. what are you looking forward to?**

Getting off work, ugh.  This day seems endless.  And I really miss Llew.  He called earlier and said he’s got a surprise for me when I get home.  That could be good or bad, but I’m hoping it means he’s dressing up~

_\--_

**12\. what is something you want right now?**

////  ~~Llew dressed up~~  Er, actually some lunch would be good right now too.  Sometimes Llewyn packs something for me, but he didn’t wake up before I left this morning, so I’ve gotta go buy something today.

_\--_

**31\. 3 random facts**

Hmm I dunno what I haven’t already told you about.  I’m not really that interesting.  Well here goes.

1\. I got my bachelor’s degree in marketing, but I really wanted to major in music.  I minored in it instead, and my parents still weren’t too happy about it.

2\. My birthday is May 16, 1930.

3\. I love dancing.  I’m just not real good at it.  And I’m too shy and embarrassed to ask Llewyn to dance with me in the living room -.-;

_\--_

**44\. age you get mistaken for**

I dunno, maybe 30?  Or late 20s?  I look a lot younger when I’m clean-shaven, that’s the main reason I grew the facial hair.

_\--_

**57\. favourite animal(s)**

Horses.  And dogs.  Well really I like most animals, but I’m allergic to cats.  Found that out the hard way.  Maybe we’ll get a pet someday.


	9. Chapter 9

**how would you describe your style?**

Uh westernish I guess.  But you know, practical, for the city.  Of course I have to wear a suit and tie when I go to work, but I feel sorta out of place and awkward that way. I guess if I have a style, really it’s just casual and comfortable.  Laid-back, you know.

**hell, I don’t have a style.  I just throw on whatever I’ve got.  half of it doesn’t fit.**

That’s because half the time you put on my clothes instead of yours. …rumpled, Llew.  Your style is rumpled.

\--

**favorite desserts?**

Mm dessert.  I like all of ‘em (except Jello).  But I think my favorite is chocolate cake.  With walnuts in it.  And ice cream on top.  …dang, now I’m hungry.

**I don’t know how that man eats so much and stays so thin.  like a fucking string bean.  anyway, I _do_  like Jello.  long as it has whipped cream on top. I’ll eat anything with whipped cream.**

///// Fuck, Llew.

**but I guess my favorite is strawberry shortcake. with lots of strawberries.  and whipped cream.**

_\--_

**what’s something that fascinates you?**

**the vagaries of fate.**

….the what?

**all the ironic shit that happens to me.**

Oh.

**and music.  obviously, I guess.  like I say I hate folk music, and I do, the shit we play now.  it’s not real, not authentic.  but I keep doing it because it’s as close to real as I’ll ever get.  what fascinates me is… the realness of the songs we’re taking and reworking.  it’s like they have lives all their own, the way they change and evolve and get passed from place to place.  until there’s all these versions of a ballad that started in Wales, then it came here, and there’s a strain of it in Appalachia, and a strain in the South.  and then fuckin’ Dylan or somebody takes it and does it his way and suddenly _that’s_  the one everybody knows.  but that doesn’t make his version any more real than the way I might sing it.  I could sit here and sing something to Al, and hundreds of years ago, an ancestor of mine is sitting over there in Wales singing it to his lover, and there’s something alive between me and him that even all those years and miles apart can’t kill.**

**sometimes I wish I had the patience to trace the songs back, find all the old recordings there are and write out all the versions, so people someday won’t think that Dylan and Peter, Paul, and fuckin’ Mary was all there was.  that it was born and died with them.  but I don’t have the drive to do it, and I’m not smart enough.  it would take a better man than me.**

….Llew.

**hmph what.**

I was gonna answer this question with “steam trains.”  You’re amazing.

**I’m just rambling fuckin’ nonsense.  like usual.**

It’s not nonsense if it matters to you, baby.  -forehead kiss-

**hmph.  you big dork. (♥) …steam trains, really?**

* * *

**is your life an action film, a comedy, a romantic comedy, or drama?**

Hah, what a great question!  It’s been established that Llewyn’s life is a dark comedy, right?

**huh.  I don’t quite get the comedy part, but yeah, it was.  it’s better now of course.**

Of course? -big dorky grin-

**-eye roll- yeah, yeah.  so I guess we’re a romantic comedy.  not one of the girly sappy ones though.  maybe like one of those John Wayne movies Al likes so much, where he’s fighting with the woman for most of the movie before they end up back together.  like McLintock, but in New York, and without the mud.**

That mean I get to spank you?

* * *

**dark & dramatic makeup or natural makeup?**

Uh, I… don’t know that much about makeup.  But on women, I guess I like natural better? …but you know, if Llew’s dressing up, dark and dramatic looks pretty good on him ♥

**~~it all depends on what dress I’m wearing~~  I mean, I don’t know much about makeup either**

_\--_

**favorite perfume?**

Geez, I don’t know much about that either.  My mom always wears one called Emeraude though, and I like it okay.

**remind me to avoid that one.  I do not want to smell like your mother.  hell I don’t even like cologne, why do people always gotta try to smell like flowers and spices and shit all the time.**

_\--_

**satin or lace?**

///// Do I have to choose one?  I like both.

**yes you have to choose, it’s a rule with this meme shit.**

Er, okay… lace if it’s for looking at.  Satin if it’s for feeling.  Love running my hands over Llew’s body when he’s wearing satin ♥

**////// geez Al**

_\--_

**do you have long eyelashes?**

Kinda, for a guy I guess?

**yes ~_~**

hnnnnng.

* * *

**Do five jumping jacks/star jump.**

**no.**

*jumpjumpjumpjumpjump*

**God you’re such a dork.**

_\--_

**Name three Disney movies that you adore.**

I haven’t seen any in a long time.  My parents took my cousin and me to see  _Snow White_  when it came out… it was kinda girly, but I guess it’s still my favorite since it was the first.  (And I liked the dwarfs.  I mean, I  _married_  Grumpy.)

**hey now**

And I liked _Dumbo_ (although it made me cry.  And so did _Bambi_.  And, uh, _Old Yeller_.) Uh anyway, I guess my other favorite was  _The Three Caballeros_.  Come to think of it, I guess Llew’s kind of like Donald Duck too.  Just easier to understand, and a better singer.

**Jesus, Al.  me, I don’t like Disney movies too much.  I guess _Peter Pan_ was okay.  and _Alice in Wonderland_.  but I guess I really do love Fantasia.  I thought it was pretty boring when I saw it as a kid, but they rereleased it last year, and we went to see it.  it’s pretty fuckin’ amazing.**

_\--_

**Who’s your biggest celebrity crush?**

Um… Paul Newman, ever since I saw the movie where he plays Billy the Kid /////  He’s really handsome.

**hmph yeah well.  mine would be Joan Baez.  she’s young but fuckin’ beautiful, and talented.  and she doesn’t let anyone give her shit for being Mexican either.  no fuckin’ staying out of the sun.  I met her a couple times. ~~(probably didn’t make a very good impression though)~~**

*sigh* *isn’t as pretty as Joan Baez*  -_-;

* * *

**favorite sea creature?**

Seahorses.  They’re neat.

**what the hell, people actually go around thinking about what their favorite sea creature is? -huff- fine, uh, this thing**

Llew, uh… you ain’t getting into psychedelic drugs or something, are you?

**_no_ , I just liked the name.  flamboyant cuttlefish.  and look at him, he’s just strutting along.  he’s so proud of who he is.**

Uh yeah, I guess.  …are you  _sure_  you haven’t taken anything?

_\--_

**favorite time of the day; morning, afternoon, dusk, or night?**

I like the morning, especially if it’s nice and sunny.  A new day full of possibility!

**fuck mornings, I hate waking up with the damn sun in my eyes.  dusk is probably my favorite.**

_\--_

**what do you do when you’re sad?**

I talk to Llewyn about it.  But when he’s sad, Llew broods.

**do not.  I just keep it to myself when I’m down.**

Yes, and that’s called brooding.  Because you “keeping it to yourself” means you go around scowling and sulking until I ask you what’s the matter.  So anyway, when Llew gets like that, I make him talk about it, then I try to cheer him up by playing something silly or cuddling him or whatever else I think he needs.  But he tries to make me feel better when I’m down too.  He’ll be more affectionate than usual, or tell me nice things ♥

**I’m not a total asshole, you know. …and I don’t want you to be sad, you’re too nice for that.  you deserve to be happy.**

Aw Llew–

**unlike me, who was made to suffer**

… -sigh-

* * *

**favorite flower?**

**who the hell goes around thinking about this stuff all the time?**

…M-mine’s daisies. v.v

**…. uh okay.  um, dandelions.  yeah.  I like dandelions.  -mental note to buy Al some daises soon-**

_\--_

**when do you feel the most confident?**

When I’m singing, as long as I can concentrate and don’t get distracted.  If I think too much about who’s listening to me, I get nervous, but if I just think about the music, it’s easier, and I know I can sound good if I try.

**guess I’m the most confident when I’m f– er, in bed.  I mean, _I_ think I sing great, but not everyone agrees about that, hmph.**

…and everyone  _does_  agree that you’re good in bed?

**well I’ve never had any complaints.  especially not from any of my partners in the past, oh three years.  of which I’ve had exactly one.**

///// Well I think you sing great too.

_\--_

**favorite horror movies?**

I’m not that big a horror fan, I get scared too easy.  But I liked  _Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?_  and  _Psycho_.

**Jesus, Al, you get scared easy but you liked _Baby Jane_?  Bette Davis is fuckin’ terrifying.  anyway, I wouldn’t admit it to most people, but I like the stupid campy kind of horror movie just to unwind.  Al won’t go to ‘em with me, but Jim does sometime.  my favorites were probably  _13 Ghosts_  and  _The Haunting_ (although that one wasn’t too campy).**

* * *

**if you could be any mythical creature, which would you be?**

Mn, I’d be a centaur.  Half horse, half man.  Real fast and muscular and strong.

**_hnnnng_ **

?

**n-nothing. uh, I’d be… hunh.[this page](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gods-and-monsters.com%2Flist-of-mythical-creatures.html&t=ZGM5Yzg0MTlkNGRkYTk0OGNmNjUyNTg3YzEyOWFiMDY5MTlhZTM0MSwzcjdXa25EVg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1iRJBv1uQTLC5IIG8M7Oqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fallewyn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172734399426%2Ftangelo-and-blueberry&m=0) has this:**

  * **Cockatrice - A flying part-rooster/part-snake that could kill with its stare.**



**sounds pretty good.**

_\--_

**blueberry: what do you want to dress up as for halloween?**

I want to be a–

**you can’t say cowboy. that’s cheating.**

….dammit, Llew.  Fine, uh, we could do a couples thing and have costumes that go together, if we had a reason to dress up.  Maybe we could dress up for trick or treaters this year?  Llew wouldn’t do it last year.  Turned the lights off and pretended we weren’t home.  He was a jerk.

**I’m not good with kids, okay??  fine if you insist on us dressing up like a couple (of dorks), how about this?**

That ain’t funny, Llew.  I still want to be a cowboy.

**okay fine we’ll be cowboys.  -thinks about Al in chaps- ….yeah.  cowboys.**

* * *

**do you have a job? if so, what is your job title?**

I am vice president of sales (promoted in January!) for… well, it’s a kinda small company, but we do lighting.  I mean,  _I_  don’t do the lighting, but we have a little factory that makes light fixtures, and we sell them wholesale to furniture stores plus, like, industrial lighting.  We don’t take on huge projects, but we’re growing.  They had just gotten into the industrial stuff when I got hired in late ‘61, and that’s what I do most of the sales for– I ain’t much good at the interior decorating side of it.  I have to go on business trips sometime to visit places and try to convince ‘em to go with us for their lighting, and I’ve got a big two-week trip to a convention in California coming up.

**…so _that’s_  what you do.  I never knew your office actually had a purpose.**

…Llewyn, you worked there for three weeks.

**so?  you think that means I paid attention?  anyway, my job is being a musician. ~~and _his_  wife.~~**

_\--_

**do you drink alcohol?**

**heh. hell yeah.**

Yeah.  Probably more than I should.  I  _know_  Llew drinks more than he should.  He also gets snarkier and more sarcastic when he’s drunk.

**you just get kinkier.  I like you when you’re drunk.**

///////

* * *

**How many languages can you speak?**

Uh… one. ///// Unless cowboy is a language? hah.

**two.  my mom taught me and Joy a lot of Italian when we were little, you know, when it sticks better.  so I can still speak some, and understand more than I speak.  can’t read it though.  and I know a few things in Welsh, but just a phrase here and there.  kind of wish I knew more… like how to swear at Al in Welsh when we fight.**

hey :(

**calm your tits, _cariad_.**

hey >:(

**♥**

**\--**

**Do you believe in marriage?**

Yeah, I always have.  Always wanted to get married.  I know people say it’s like… old fashioned or oppressive or whatever, but I don’t care.  I wouldn’t love Llew any less if we weren’t married– and I mean, I know it ain’t legal or anything, but that ain’t what matters to me.  It’s more about saying I’m committed to him… vowing to take care of him forever.  And hearing him vow the same for me.

**…yeah what he said.  except I didn’t used to believe in it– well, that’s not true.  I believed in it, for people like my parents, but not for me.  I didn’t want it, to be tied down to one person and… to be responsible I guess.  that’s what Diane said, anyway, that I’m irresponsible, and yeah… I guess she was right.  not that she wanted to get married, not to me anyway, but she meant in general.**

**uh well.  anyway.  when I met Al…  I mean not right when I met him, but when I fell in love with him… when I was away from him for a year, I missed him, and when I finally saw him again, I realized… I wanted to be tied down. because I didn’t want to be apart from him anymore.**

**I’m still not all that responsible, but I’m trying to be when it matters.  when he needs me.**

* * *

**What would you do with 1 million dollars?**

Invest.

**dammit Al, you’re so boring.  I’d buy myself some airtime.  a lot of airtime.  and make more albums.**

_\--_

**Tell us three things that your parents disapprove of?**

hah.  I have to just pick three?

**oh come on, you can’t have disappointed yours as bad as I did mine.  mine are both dead now, but they disapproved of me singing for a living– they liked it fine as a hobby, but not as a career.  dad was disappointed when I quit the Merchant Marines.  back when he could remember who the hell I was.  and I know mom wanted me to settle down and have a family. and Dad was going downhill way before she died, so she knew what was coming, and I think she wanted me to take care of him. even though Joy was the married one, but they had Danny and their place wasn’t big enough.  so she wanted me to get married and buy a house and take Dad in.  …. guess I could have done it if he’d lasted longer, but I bet Al wasn’t what she was thinking of when she said she wanted me to get married.**

Uh, probably not. -sigh-  Yeah.  Well, my mom wanted me to get married too, of course.  They both don’t, or didn’t, like the music, not much at all.  Mom didn’t like my friends either. Said they reminded her too much of  _Dad’s_  friends when he was my age (except for my uncle, her brother, of course).

**I didn’t like your friends either.  one of them in particular.**

If it makes you feel good, Llew, she hated Johnny, and she never even met him.

**good.  your mom sounds like a smart lady.**

…I don’t know what she would’ve thought of you.

**as your friend?**

Yeah.  And… you know.  Maybe they would have been okay with it.  I don’t know.  If I ever talk to them again… who knows.

**she’ll love me.**

_\--_

**What is one thing you’d like to change/fix?**

Like, something I’d like to go back in time and fix?  Or something that I actually can still fix?  Uh if it means go back in time… I wouldn’t loan out Mom’s car.  Things probably would have turned out a lot better that way.  But I can’t think of anything I want to fix right now.  I’m pretty happy the way things are ♥

**I got way too many things to go back and fix to pick one.  (although keeping far away from Jean would be a good place to start.)  but as for stuff I could still do something about…… I’d like to find my kid.  I’d like to know their name, and if they’re a boy or a girl, and… if they’re okay.  what Diane’s told ‘em about me.  if she’s told ‘em anything.  probably told ‘em they don’t have a dad because he got hit by a train or something.**

aw Llew

**…don’t look at me like that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You’re in jail! What did you do? _  
_**

Oh… uh, geez :(  I’ve never actually been in jail before.  I guess if I did get arrested it would be for like, disturbing the peace.  You know, for singing too loud. Heh.

***has actually been in jail for a night here and there* uh public intox… or loitering (back before I moved in with Al, anyway)… or drunk and disorderly… or resisting arrest…**

_\--_

**Describe one of the most awkward experiences of your life. _  
_**

When I told my folks I was moving to New York to be a musician.  A country-western folk musician.  And that I was gonna use a stage name (didn’t tell them then I meant to actually  _change_  my name).  I’ll just say they weren’t too happy about it.

**recording that damn song with Jim and Al, definitely.  I mean obviously I’m glad it happened, but… geez, the whole thing, not realizing Jim wrote it, what I needed the money for, not having my own guitar with me… and Al. fuck he was hot, but such a dork.**

…You thought I was hot? -goofy grin-

_\--_

**Give a description of the person you dislike the most.**

She’s married to one of my best friends and– well, that should be enough to tip you off right there.

**do I gotta pick just one?  I guess it would be that fuck we had to ferry to Chicago. so: arrogant, egotistical, self-aggrandizing heartless fuckin’ asshole.  that good enough?**

* * *

**What’s your favourite colour?**

brown

**you can’t say brown.  brown is boring.**

Yeah, well you can’t say grey then.

**yes I can, grey is the color of my soul**

*ignoring Llewyn* I guess my favorite’s orange if I can’t say brown.  But not like, bright orange, like people have started using in their kitchens and stuff.  More of a reddish, darker, sunset orange.

**uh… blue, then.  my favorite color’s blue. whatever.**

_\--_

**What is your favourite animal?**

Horse.  Horses are great.

Like, this is basically Llew and me.

**I’ve had enough cats to last me a lifetime.  and I don’t have a favorite animal.  like, all you ever see in New York is rats and pigeons and cockroaches.**

_\--_

**What was the last board game you played?**

Oh wow, I haven’t played a board game in years.  It’s kind of embarrassing, but I think Candy Land was always my favorite.  It was just so…  _cute_.  My cousin Dawn and I used to play it a lot.  Probably the last one I played was Chinese Checkers though.

**Monopoly, probably.  the Gorfeins like playing it.  hey Al, we oughta get some board games.  might be fun.**

Okay ♥

_\--_

**Have you ever walked into a glass door?**

No!

**ha I bet you _have_.**

Have  _not_.  I bet  _you_  have.  You’re the one who gets blind drunk more often.

**go to hell, Al, _you’re_  the clumsy one.  I’ve never walked into a glass door.  or any door.**

Yeah, well neither have I! …I did get stuck in a revolving door once, but  _that’s different._

* * *

**What song do you listen to when you’re feeling down?**

I like old gospel music.  I guess my favorite is “Will the Circle Be Unbroken.”  Llewyn ain’t too big on happy songs though.  If he’s feeling bad, he’ll play something that just makes him feel  _worse_.

**hey, sometimes it helps to know there’s someone out there unhappier than I am!  I like this one song, some people call it “Fatal Flower Garden” or “It Rained a Mist.” damn creepy song, people don’t like me to play it, but I’ve got a couple recordings I like.**

_\--_

**Post a pic of your lovely face.**

My face ain’t lovely ///// but Llew’s is.

See how pretty he is? ♥

**ugh don’t be showing my picture around unless you’re showing yours too.**

Fine, this is me:

_\--_

**When’s your birthday?**

May 18, 1930 

**October 28, 1926**

* * *

**What was the last book you read?**

One of Louis L’Amour’s books _, Lando._ Kinda angsty, but good.  I love Western novels.

**_a Wrinkle in Time._   supposed to be for kids, but damn, the thing would’ve given me nightmares if I’d read it back then.  fuckin’ giant brains, Jesus.  and I tried to explain what it said about tesseracts to Al, but he didn’t get it.**

Llew, I never was any good at two-dimensional geometry.  Four dimensions is just taking the thing too far.

_\--_

**Do you play/watch sport?**

I used to play basketball in high school, but I only made the team ‘cos I’m tall.  I wasn’t ever real good at it.  I don’t really watch much sports either.  I don’t mind seeing a baseball game or something in person, but it’s kinda boring on TV.

**no way.  I have better things to do with my time.**

* * *

**What is the most unusual food you’ve ever eaten? _  
_**

That damn celery flavored Jello with the vegetables in it.  (Llew didn’t actually make me eat the aquarium aspic thing.)

**something called, uh, larb mote daeng when I got deployed to Thailand with the Merchant Marines.  like, you’d think the most unusual food I’d had would have been some weird Welsh thing, but no.  (the Welsh stuff Dad got for us was all nice cheese and cakes and stuff.  some of the names sounded odd, but it tasted great.)**

…Uh, what  _is_  lard mote dang?

**don’t ask.**

_\--_

**List the 7 deadly sins in order of the one you feel you commit the most to the one you feel you commit the least.**

Um, well. ….. l-lust ////, jealousy, envy, anger, sloth, pride  ~~(except when it comes to being proud of my wife)~~ , gluttony.  I guess.

**honestly except for gluttony, I think I probably rank about equal for all of them.**

You ain’t  _that_  lazy, Llew.

**…thanks a lot, Al.  anyway I guess lust/pride first, then envy/jealousy, then anger, sloth, gluttony? whatever.**

_\--_

**How did your name get chosen? What’s the story behind it?**

Well the Tumblr name’s from my album title.  And I picked that for the album just ‘cos it sounded… I dunno, deep.  And I had a lot of questions about life and why I’m the way I am.  Still do, I guess.

But like, my actual name?  Honestly, I don’t know.  There ain’t any other Arthurs in my family.  Maybe they named me for King Arthur?  It means “bear” I think which… don’t really suit me.  My middle name is Daniel and it’s from the Bible, but it’s also the name of a family friend.  He knew my grandfather, and he kinda mentored my uncle for awhile there.  And Milgrum’s a variation of Milgram, which is an Ashkenazi Jewish name.  It comes from the Yiddish word for pomegranate!  Pretty cool, really.

Okay and then the “Al Cody” part.  I wanted a stage name ‘cos well… there ain’t that many Jewish cowboys* around.  So I picked the “Cody” part from Buffalo Bill Cody, and Al just sounded good with it.  It ain’t short for anything.

**dammit you have too many fuckin’ names.  you shoulda ranked pride higher on that list of yours.**

:< Llew…

**anyway.  Llewyn’s Welsh of course– Dad named me, Mom named Joy.  I guess “Llewyn” is supposed to be short for “Llewellyn,” which is a lot more common a name. but “Llew” means “lion” so I kinda like that too.**

-mutters something about sullen, bitter lions-

**and Davis comes from David, “beloved.” so yeah.**

*Editor's note: this is before Kinky Friedman got famous, mind.

* * *

**Are you a cowboy? Cause I’d like you to ride me until the sun sets!**

/////////////////////////////// w-wow

**what the hell, he’s not riding anybody unless it’s me**

* * *

**Would you rather- A. Have a prickly leaf stuck on your forehead for the rest of your life, B. Suffer 100,000 stings from stinging nettles or C. Get 200 thorns stuck in your body? _  
_**

What the heck?  Uh, the thorns I guess?  As long as I could pull them out afterwards.  Or make Llewyn pull them out of me.

**whatever, I’m not even answering this one.  here’s a depiction of what’s gonna happen to Al though.**

…not gonna lie, that’s a nice mustache on that cactus.

_\--_

**What’s the most superficial characteristic you look for in a partner? _  
_**

//// A nice ass.  Which, you know, Llew’s got.

**wait does that mean you think my ass is _superficial_?**

N-no, of course not, just… urg, never mind.

**I never like, looked for any one thing in particular.  if they were reasonably attractive, it was good enough.  guess that’s pretty superficial though.**

_\--_

**What is the most unique animal you’ve ever touched?  (other than Llewyn, lol)**

Heh, so Llew doesn’t count? Hmm.  I guess the  _other_  most unique animal I’ve touched was a cownose ray at the aquarium one time.  He was kinda cute.  His face looked like :3

**I got to touch some pretty weird snakes–**

-snerk-

**fuckin’ perv, I mean actual snakes.  it was on a school field trip to the Staten Island Zoo when I was a kid.  don’t know what they were, they had a shitton of snakes.  but it was kinda neat.**

* * *

**If your life was about to become like Cheaper By The Dozen and you were going to be saddled with 12 children, what would you name 6 girls and 6 boys?**

Good God,  _twelve_?!  Er I-I guess… here Llew, you get to name three of each.

**wtf I am not going to be stay at home mom to twelve kids.**

Let’s see… girl names.  Belle, Annie, and Pearl.  And the boys would be William, Jesse… and Llewyn ♥

**///// y-you know naming one after me would probably curse the poor– wait a minute, all the others are cowboy/cowgirl names aren’t they?**

uhh ////

**geez, Al.  okay for mine, uh, girls… Al said his grandma was Rachel, and I know I said it’d be too hard to spell, but my mom was Margherita.  can’t think of anything else.  maybe something easy like Sue.**

That’s so unimaginative.

**shut up.  boy names, uh… Hugh after my dad.  and Arthur or Al-something or Daniel after our son’s dad ♥**

//// That’s sweet, Llew.

**and the last boy could be… uh, James Michael.  or Michael James. after Mike, and Jim since he introduced Al and me.**

awww ♥ -wants a son now-

_\--_

**What’s the funniest dream you’ve ever had?**

I dunno… I guess it was a few years ago, before I met Llewyn and when I’d just started performing and trying to get gigs and stuff.  So I had the usual anxiety dreams, like where I’m up playing then realize I’m naked, stuff like that. //// Uh but anyway, one time instead of that, I dreamed that everyone  _else_  was naked.  Like I was at this bar or whatever, and I was the only one wearing anything, so I was just like “Sorry I guess I’m overdressed” and for some reason it seemed really,  _really_  funny.  Like I thought that was a super witty thing to say.  I dunno.  I guess it’s funny ‘cos it’s so dumb?

**I don’t think my dreams are ever _funny_ , just weird.  I guess the one I remember the best was when I was a kid, and I’d gone to the movies and seen  _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , the Spencer Tracy one.  so like, it gave me nightmares like you’d expect, but it was kinda funny ‘cos I dreamed my sister was like Jekyll and Hyde, and I was the only one who saw her bad side.  and I tried to tell Mom and Dad that she was turning ugly and killing people at night, but they wouldn’t believe me.  well it wasn’t funny at the time, but it’s funny  _now_.  don’t think I ever told Joy about it, but I should have.**

* * *

**If food was people, who would be your best friend, your life partner, your enemy and your ex?**

**what the fuck who comes up with this shit**

Uh let’s see.  
Best friend (Jim): Something dependable.  Like… oatmeal.  Yeah.  Not real exciting, but you can mix it up by adding stuff to it.  You can always count on oatmeal.  
Life partner (Llew ♥): One of those devil’s food snack cakes with the cream in it.  Messy and sinful and delicious and sweet.  But too much at one time makes you sick.  
Enemy (Jean? I guess): Black coffee that’s been over-roasted and sat out in the pot too long.  
Ex (///// Johnny): Some kind of sour gummy candy.  Kind of exciting but hurts your tongue and too much makes you sick.

**hmmmmph WELL THEN  
best friend (Jim too I guess): peanut butter.  On white bread.  Real white bread.  
life partner (cowboy dork over there): beef jerky, like the stick kind.  I know that’s not exactly romantic, but he’s long and thin and kinda tough when you don’t expect it.  and his hair’s sorta the same color, I guess?  and it’s a cowboy kind of food.  
enemy (me because I’m my own worst enemy, get it? I’m so witty): …I actually like the snack cake thing, although it sounds like a really dirty joke if you think about it too long.  
ex (Jean, although we weren’t actually in a relationship, but close enough): make her the fuckin’ jelly and she and Jim can be a fuckin’ sandwich.**

**\--**

**State 8 facts about your body.**

**Al’s body. heh~**

Oh God don’t embarrass me, Llewyn.

**okay so 1) his legs are insanely long, it’s even more obviously when he’s not wearing pants. 2) he’s hung.**

/////// LLEWYN

**3) he breaks out really easily if he doesn’t drink enough water or rubs his face too much. 4) he smells fuckin’ amazing. 5) he’s double-jointed, but just in his hands. (dammit) (although he can do great things with those hands) 6) he can roll his tongue. looks freaking weird. 7) he’s got the hottest lips ever to grace a guy’s face. 8) absolutely nothing feels better than being in his arms.**

////// that… was actually pretty sweet ♥ Um okay facts about Llewyn’s cute lil body, heh. 1) his skin turns the most gorgeous color when he’s been in the sun a while. I drag him to the beach in the summer every chance we get, even though I just burn. 2) he’s really ticklish but only on the soles of his feet. 3) those feet are really small. but really cute. 4) you probably already noticed how his eyes look half-closed a lot of the time, but I’m bringing it up anyway because it’s one of the most beautiful things about him, along with those eyelashes. 5) two words: sensitive nipples

**fuck Al, I should have worried about _you_  embarrassing  _me_.**

6) his butt and hips are gorgeous.  He doesn’t dance much, but when he does, and it’s something that involves the hips, like the twist…  _damn_.  7) he’s pretty flexible, more so when we first hooked up.  He’s been practicing. 8) his little hands fit perfectly in my big ones.  Even though we’re so different, everything about us fits together perfectly ♥

* * *

 

**Who would win in a tickle battle?**

**let’s find out shall we?**   


	11. Chapter 11

**do you have a sweet tooth? if yes, what’s your favorite sweets? if no, why? _  
_**

Yeah, I like sweets.  Don’t know that I have a favorite, but… chocolate cake is always a nice thing.  And ice cream sundaes.

**not crazy about them.  I guess ‘cos I went hungry so many times, I’d rather eat something more substantial.  but I don’t _mind_  them.  haven’t really tried to make any fancy desserts for Al, but maybe I should…**

_**\--** _

**what would you like to call your significant other? _  
_**

I call him “Llew” a lot, and I’m the only one he lets call him that ♥  And I call him baby, and little darlin’.  And sometimes my grumpy pigeon, heh.  And of course my wife ♥♥

**//// hmph well I call him Al and Arthur pretty interchangeably.  And baby, and cowboy, and stud sometimes~**

_**\--** _

**are you more of a sunny day or a rainy evening? _  
_**

Sunny Day ^_^

**rainy evening**

* * *

**Which would you rather out of these 3 options? A- Be good looking and extremely intelligent but so poor you live on the streets. B- Be extremely intelligent and a millionaire but what society classes as ugly. Or C- Be good looking and a millionaire but extremely academically challenged? Why?**

**already been there with A.**

Good looking and extremely intelligent?  Really?

**of course.**

I guess I’d go with B.  I mean, I already got the last part down.

**for Chrissakes, you are not ugly, Al.**

_\--_

**If you had to lose one of the 5 senses, which would you choose and why? _  
_**

Smell, I guess.  Not sight or sound of course, and I’d die if I couldn’t ever feel Llew again.  ….although I’d miss how he smells too.  And tastes.  And I, you know, like food and stuff too, so I don’t want to lose taste.

**yeah but like, taste has a lot to do with smell.  like how if you have a cold, stuff doesn’t taste good.  I guess I’d go with losing sight, but I’d miss seeing Al’s dorky smile.**

_\--_

**What’s the most special hand made present you’ve ever been given? _  
_**

My cousin’s a couple years younger than I am, and she was trying to learn to sew around the time I started getting into Western stuff.  She  _hated_  sewing, but she never had a mom around, so she wanted to learn to help out her dad.  Anyway, she knew I liked Westerns, so she made me this little stuffed animal horse.  Well, it’s supposed to be a horse, looks kinda more like a stumpy-legged giraffe, but I loved it because she worked so hard on it.  Even though she hated making it, she wanted to do it, for me.  I kept it even after I quit talking to my family.  It’s in my closet somewhere… maybe I oughta dig it out to put in Maria’s room.

**…..you are not gonna brainwash my kid into being a cowgirl, Al.**

I only suggested it ‘cos we don’t have any other toys or anything!

**we’ll buy some. that aren’t Western-related.  anyway, my nephew drew me this picture for my birthday when he was real little, like two or three I guess.  he really liked me back then–or at least he liked playing with my hair, so he was always glad to see me.  I still got the picture, kept it folded up in my bag during the years I didn’t really have a home.**

_\--_

**Name 5 songs you wish you’d lost your virginity to? (Or would like to lose your virginity to.)**

///// um, th-there wasn’t any music playing.  Do people do that?  Put on music to have sex?  Or if they do, choose specific songs for their first time?

**I always thought it was kind of corny, and it can be distracting. ….although with some people, a little distraction is a good thing.**

I guess if I have to pick… any five Elvis songs.

**-snerk- okay then.**

* * *

**any special talent that you have? _  
_**

Guitar playing, I guess.  I’m better at that than I am singing.

**other way around for me.  like to think I’m a decent songwriter too.**

_**\--** _

**would you like to be a fairy or a mermaid? _  
_**

uhhhh is this like a trick question?  Um, I’m gonna assume it means literally and say a fairy.  It’s kinda girly, but I’d like to be able to fly.

**mermaid I guess.  I don’t really care.**

_\--_

**What is the biggest injury you’ve ever sustained and how did you do it?**

I broke my arm once.  I, uh… //// was playing horsey on our backyard fence and I fell off.

**-snerk-**

///// come on, I was like five, okay?  What about you, you never broke anything?

**yeah, I broke a toe once.**

How?

**…not telling.  but the worst I was ever hurt was when I got beat up.**

_\--_

**Do you believe one can fall out of love?**

Yeah, it kinda happened to my parents.  I don’t know if, like, it’s always preventable… but I think you gotta keep being considerate of the other person, even after the excitement of first being together wears off.

**yeah? so is my excitement wearing off yet?**

///// I don’t think you’re ever gonna not excite me, Llew.  But you know what I meant.  Loving someone is hard and it takes work, but it’s work I’m happy to do to be with you.

**shit //// stop being all philosophical and wise and shit.  and sappy. you’re so sappy.**

**anyway. the question. yeah people can fall out of love. (but I’m gonna do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen to us.)**

* * *

**what is something that you’ve always wanted to be/have/get but can never have? _  
_**

Almost always wanted to be a cowboy. -sigh-  But then I also was starting to think I’d never have someone to spend my life with, either… so there’s no telling what could happen.

**yeah well, I’m telling you right now, we’re not moving out west and buying a bunch of cows.**

_\--_

**are you a bee or a butterfly person? a dog or a cat person? _  
_**

Can’t say I ever ever thought about bees versus butterflies.  But I guess I like dogs better than cats.  I’m allergic to cats.  Found that out the hard way.

**bees are a hell of a lot more useful than butterflies.  used to like cats better but I’ve sort of had bad luck with them.**

_\--_

**do you like to dip your fries or do you like it as is?**

Uh… I like ketchup?

**whatever’s there.**

* * *

**what makes you heart go mushy?** _  
_

When Llew is really affectionate and sweet to me, ‘cos a lot of times he keeps his feelings to himself.  When he does something to show he really does care about me, it pretty much makes me melt.

**ugh I don’t like mushy. but… sometimes when I’m playing or singing for him, Al looks at me a certain way.  like… I’m the most important thing in the world to him.  I like that.**

_**\--** _

**what are the names of your pets?**

We don’t have any.  Maybe someday…?

* * *

**what is your favorite flavor of cotton candy, ice cream, and juice? _  
_**

Hmm, never really thought much about cotton candy before.  I guess I like the pink kind best, whatever flavor that is.

**it’s vanilla.**

Ice cream, I like vanilla.

**vanilla and vanilla.  why’m I not surprised.  only thing you’re not vanilla about is sex.**

////// uh anyway favorite juice… orange I guess?  I don’t drink a lot of juice, mostly just water.

**I don’t even like cotton candy that much, but the orange is okay.  chocolate ice cream, and the only time I drink juice is when it’s in a cocktail.**

_**\--** _

**do you have a significant other?**

Yes. -dorky grin- The prettiest lil wife in the whole world.

**///// you are so embarrassing.**

* * *

**two weaknesses**

Western themed anything.  I’ll watch any movie, read any book, buy stupid stuff, whatever if it has something to do with cowboys.  And then the second weakness is Llewyn’s eyes.  All he’s gotta do is give me that  _look_ , with his pretty lashes all lowered, and I’ll do whatever he wants.

**my biggest weakness is my ego - the way to get me to do something is to flatter me.  it’s gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years.  uh and the other weakness, that’d be Al’s–**

LLEWYN ///// dammit you can’t just go around telling people that

**why not?  you certainly aren’t shy about using it to make me do what you tell me to.**

_\--_

**one thing you love**

You mean ‘sides Llew? :D My hat.

**my guitar (and Al)**

* * *

**five turn ons**

When Llewyn flirts with me in public, so nobody else notices but I know he’s gonna be all over me when we get alone ♥  And when he dresses up for me, and showering together although we don’t do that much.  Roleplay.  Uh, and.. and when he looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes of his while he’s going down on me //// so hot.

**fooling around places we shouldn’t (Al’s office, bar bathrooms… other people’s apartments~).  when Al wears his hat to bed, and when he shows off how strong he is, like by picking me up.  dressing up for him, especially at home where he can feel me up. and then just when he’s… really sweet to me. like when we just lie in bed and he holds me and kisses me and touches me all over, and he tells me he loves me. because that’s something I never thought I’d have.**

_\--_

**four life goals**

Um let’s see.  Get enough savings to retire early, record an album with Llew… take a vacation out west on a real ranch (and drag Llew with me if I can convince him to go), and I dunno, just be a good husband and father.

**hell, I don’t know.  make an album (with Al) that actually sells.  uh and be a good dad.   and… be the kind of partner Al deserves.  I think those are plenty of life goals right there.**

* * *

 

**How do you like your coffee? (Or tea)**

I like coffee better.  No cream, but some sugar.

**bet cowboys don’t put sugar in their coffee.**

Yeah well  _you_ put coffee in your cream and sugar, so bite me, Llew.

**I also like tea okay.  I put cream and sugar in that too.**

Cream in your tea?  You’re so freakin’ weird.

**look that’s how they do it in the uk, right? and I’m Welsh so there.**

Half Welsh.  And half Italian.  But I guess they drink coffee?  All those fancy things that end in -cino.  Like that unicorn whatsit.

**WHICH IS FULL OF CREAM AND SUGAR and God knows what other shit so quit coffee-shaming me Al Cody.**

* * *

**If I handed you a concert ticket right now, who would you want to be the performer?**

**ME**

It don’t work like that, Llew.  I’d kinda like to see some of the country stars you guys have now.  Country’s so… glamorous there, not like it is now for us.  Most of all, I guess I’d wanna see Alison Krauss though.  She still does some of the old folk songs, and she’s got the voice of an angel ♥

**hmph *jealous*  I guess I’d want to see the guys who are so hot now, Dylan and the *grumble* Beatles–**

Well two of ‘em are dead by 2017.

**–okay the Beatles who aren’t dead, and people like that.  see what they look like fifty years later.  and if they can still sing.**

_\--_

**Would you ever get into a long distance relationship?**

**you mean like with someone in Boston?**

Fuck off, Llew.

**anyway I was gonna say no, I wouldn’t have if Al hadn’t been local.  but then… hell I was gone for a year and we weren’t talking but…**

We were in a relationship while you were a mariner?  When were you gonna tell me?

**…now?  anyway I didn’t mean to get in a long distance relationship but sometimes it just happens.**

Yeah, I guess it does. *forehead kiss*

_\--_

**Favorite holiday dish?**

Green bean casserole.  *yummy noise*

**pandoro, it’s an Italian cake.  this year I’m gonna try to make one for Christmas.  and I guess I’ll be making a green bean casserole too.**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**What’s the best thing you can cook?**

Er, not much.  Ain’t good at cooking.  I can make French toast okay, I guess.

**lasagna.  to perfection.  the absolute best is a version I do with eggplant and no meat, but Al won’t eat eggplant ~~unless I don’t tell him it’s in there~~ , so I have to make it with meat for him.**

I won’t eat eggplant unless what?

**nothing, babe**

**\--**

_Would you rather be cold or hot?_

**hot. anything but cold.**

Cold I guess?  I don’t know.  Don’t have much choice when Llewyn decides to put his feet on me in the middle of the night.  They’re like blocks of ice.

_\--_

**Starbucks order?**

Well, uh, we don’t have those yet.  Gonna be another few years.  But if we did… uh really I’d just get the plain coffee with some sugar–

OH WAIT NO WHAT IS THIS.

That.  I want that.  Vanilla Sweet Cream Cold Brew.

**wtf Al.  me, I just want one of each frappuccino.  I don’t know what the hell is in those things but I want them all.  except the green tea one.  but hell I’ll even try the Pokemon one.  like do they actually grind up Pokemon and put them in there or what?  I don’t care I still want one.**

….I think you already had enough sugar for one day, Llew.

* * *

**Are you currently in love with someone?**

**yeah, the tall dork with the cowboy hat.**

The short jerk with the beard.

_\--_

**What color looks best on you?**

Brown, I think.  Darker brown more than tan.

**grey.**

It does not.  You need to wear colors more often.

**fine, Mr. Boring Dark Brown.  I think red looks better on you than brown does, anyway.  darker red, like maroon or whatever.**

And you look better in blue.  Blue-grey if you insist on being a grumpy cloud.

 

_\--_

**Favorite kind of soup?**

Er, I’m not really crazy about soup.  I ate too much of it when I lived alone.  But clam chowder I guess.

**that is nauseating, Al.  my favorite is minestrone.**

* * *

**If you died right now, what song would you want to play at your funeral?**

This old spiritual/hymn called “Death Is Only a Dream.”  My mom really likes it.  Although I ain’t sure I really want a funeral at all. …ugh I don’t like thinking about stuff like that.

***shrug* I don’t really care.  maybe something I wrote? that’d be nice.  Al, when I die, you gotta play something I wrote.**

What makes you think I’m gonna outlive you? (Or that I’d be coherent enough to play  _anything_  if you were gone…)

_\--_

**Would you ever become a vegan?**

Not of my own free will.

**eh, I _could_.  I really wouldn’t eat that much meat if I weren’t cooking for Al and Maria too, and I could give up the dairy and stuff if I had to. but I don’t have any real reason to do it.**

_\--_

**What was your favorite book as a child?**

“The Story of Ferdinand.”  For the longest time, I thought corks really did grow on trees.

**_The Sword in the Stone_ , by E.B. White.  I was really into British and Celtic myth back then, because of my dad.  ‘s really why I got into folk music, because so much of it comes from over there, like our version of those old stories.  I tried to explain that to Dad once, but he never really understood.  he never wanted me to sing, not really.**

* * *

 

**What’s the furthest from home you’ve ever been?**

California, but just once for a business trip in L.A.

**Chicago. it sucked.**

* * *

**last dream you remember:**

It was about work.  I was trying to sell light bulbs to somebody. …I don’t have very interesting dreams.

**something about my dad, the way he was when I was a kid.  except I was grown up.  I was playing something for him, and he liked it.  …it was a nice dream, I guess.**

_\--_

**do you like writing: _  
_**

Not especially.  I ain’t that good at song writing, Llew’s a lot better at it.

**I enjoy it I guess, except when I get writer’s block or whatever you call being stuck.  it’s harder than most people think.**

_\--_

**dream vacation:** _  
_

A trip to a working ranch ♥

**yeaaaah, let’s go on vacation somewhere to _work_.  no thanks.  guess I’d want to go to a city somewhere and stay in a fancy hotel with room service where I don’t gotta get out of bed all day.**

How’s that different from how you spend most weekends?

**go to hell, Al**

* * *

 

**last song you heard on the radio: _  
_**

**I don’t want to talk about it.**

“Can’t Buy Me Love.”  Ignore Llewyn, he’s bitter about the Beatles.

**am not**

_\--_

**humorous/serious:**

I kinda like a mix of both.  ‘S what attracted me to Llewyn in the first place, as far as his personality goes.  He’s a little more on the serious side though.

**serious, usually.  or that’s what I thought I preferred, until I met Al.  not that he isn’t intense when he’s being serious, but he’s a lot goofier and dorkier–**

Hey!

**–in a _good_  way, than what I thought I’d be attracted to.  but I like him that way.  it makes me happy.**

* * *

  **What’s your favourite season?**

Fall probably.  I like it when it starts to get a little cooler, and the leaves turn.  Last year, we drove upstate just to look at ‘em.  It was romantic and nice ♥

**//// yeah I guess it was**

**but my favorite season is summer.  I never get cold in the summer.**

_\--_

**What’s a sound that soothes you?**

Llew’s singing.  When I’ve had a bad day, it makes me feel better.  Or if he’s not home or doesn’t feel like playing for me, even just listening to one of his albums is good.  The best though is when we’re in bed about to go to sleep and he lays in my arms and sings to me.

**uh, well, Al’s singing isn’t exactly soothing.  but when he just talks, the way his deep voice sounds… I like that.  and I like the sound of the rain, especially now that I live in a house and can hear it on the roof better.**

_\--_

**Do you like to wear dresses?**

//// Geez.  I’ve never tried it.

**……..maybe**

__\--_ _

**What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?**

**marrying this dork.**

**but seriously.  uh, I don’t know.  my whole life before Al was kind of crazy.  probably the craziest was trusting other people… trusting someone would always take me in and help me out.  that I’d always find a place to stay and enough to eat.  guess I’m lucky I didn’t get killed or something.  (and I’m more than lucky to have found Al… more like blessed)**

For me, it was leaving home to come to New York and try to make it as a musician.  I kind of gave up a lot… but I wasn’t happy in New Jersey, and I wouldn’t have been happy with the life my family wanted me to live.  I wouldn’t take any of it back.

* * *

**What’s your aesthetic?**

Western~ 


	13. Chapter 13

**What Is The Temperature Right Now?**

in the low 60s (F)

**\--**

**Post A Gif Of What You’re Currently Feeling Right Now.**

Al:

**Llewyn:**

**\--**

**Are You Easily Influenced By Other People?**

I try not to be.  I used to be a lot more, uh, amenable.  But when I started out on my own, I realized I had to stop letting people tell me what to do all the time.

**hell no.  I don’t give a damn what other people think.**

Well that’s obvious by the way you dress.

**you don’t have room to talk, Tex.**

**\--**

**What Games Do You Have On Your Phone?**

Uh our phone looks like this.

It… doesn’t do a whole lot.

**\--**

**What Do You Wear To Bed?**

My bathrobe

**depends on the weather.  if it’s cold, like, a t-shirt and sleep pants, or my underwear.  if it’s hot… nothing**

* * *

**Do you travel a lot? Where have you been?**

Just for work.  The farthest I’ve been is LA, but usually it’s mostly on the east coast or midwest.

**I don’t anymore.  in the Merchant Marines, I went all around the world, but I’ve had enough of that.  I’d rather just stay in New York.**

_\--_

**What are three things you like about yourself?**

Uh, let’s see.  I’m a nice guy, I’m patient, and I’m a good father and husband.

**geez, I dunno.  I’m talented (even if people consistently fail to realize it), uh… I guess I’ve done right by my daughter.  and… hell, I can’t think of anything else.**

You’re a good cook.

**okay fine.  third thing is I can cook.**

And you’re the best husband/wife a guy could ask for, not to mention the sexiest man alive, and I adore you.

**//// okay now you’re just embarrassing me**

_\--_

**Is there anything you’ve said that you’d like to take back?**

Yeah, a few things, but I try not to dwell on it.  …I guess there’s still some stuff I should apologize to my parents for though.

**like, everything I said from about 1950 through 1961?**

_\--_

**What kind of people get on your nerves?**

Passive-aggressive people.  Like, if you got a problem with something, just come out and say it.

**…what the hell are you doing with me then?**

I can overlook your passive-aggressiveness ‘cos you’re such a good cook.

**you’re a dork.  I guess the people who get on my nerves are the holier-than-thou types, and the ones that look down on me.  and anyone who insults Al.  only I get to insult Al.**

You’re such a romantic, Llewyn.

* * *

**Do you talk a lot?**

Not a whole lot, no.

**yeah I guess.  way too much probably.**

Llew talks a lot when he’s nervous.  Or pissed off.

_\--_

**What makes you laugh?**

Hoss on  _Bonanza._ And dumb slapstick comedies and comic strips.  And puns or stupid jokes.  Llewyn says I have a lowbrow sense of humor.

**you do.  as for what makes me laugh… well, Al does.  he always tries to cheer me up when I’m in a bad mood.  which is pretty often.**

So doesn’t that mean you have a lowbrow sense of humor too, if I can make you laugh?

**no.  your dumb jokes are only funny because it’s you telling them.**

_\--_

**What are some things that you feel guilty being happy about?**

**okay this makes me sound like the biggest piece of shit ever, but I’m happy that me being happy pisses Jean off.  I mean, I know she thought I’d never settle down or find someone who would put up with me, much less love me the way Al does.  it’s not like she’s a horrible person or anything-** -

Yes, she is.

**–c’mon, Al, that’s not like you.  she’s not, but she would’ve felt vindicated for giving me shit if I really hadn’t ever amounted to anything, like she always predicted. uh and maybe I still haven’t amounted to much, but I like to think I’m a decent ~~wife~~  husband and father.**

You are, baby.  The best wife and father.

**husband.**

Wife >:)

**um anyway, so she gets pissy about me being happy with Al, and about Maria being so great (although Jean says that’s only ‘cos Diane raised her for her first five years - not that Jean ever liked Diane either).  and I like that, because I like proving her wrong.  does that make me a piece of shit?**

Of course not.  You deserve to be happy, and to gloat a little about it.

* * *

**What are your pet peeves?**

Being taken for granted, having to work overtime, uh… traffic jams.  I guess that’s about it.

**not being appreciated.  and Al’s stupid cowboy hat.**

_\--_

**Can you change your voice/fake accents?**

Kind of.  I’ve learned how to sound more, uh…

**country.  redneck.  hick.**

Cowboy.  Less…

**intelligent.**

Jersey.

**I probably could change my voice, but I don’t try.**

Yes you do.  When you want something, your voice gets all soft and needy and manipulative.  And possibly sexy depending on what you want.

**///// well you can’t say that doesn’t work on you.**

_\--_

**Can you cook/bake at all?**

A little.  Not much.

**yeah, I’m actually pretty good at it.  my mom taught me some when I was at home, then I pretty much had to learn how to wing it when I was on my own and couch surfing.  I got good at making do with whatever ingredients people had.  now that I actually… make grocery lists and know I’m gonna be in the same kitchen every day, I’m getting more adventurous.  I just wish I had Mom’s old recipes.**

**Author's Note:**

> This completes the archive of all the questions and answers posted to the blog during the time it was active.


End file.
